Mau Caminho
by Julia Kinomoto Li
Summary: A vida de Shoran tem sido péssima... tragédias o deixam muito mal... por que não aliviar toda essa dor, afundando mais a vida no mundo das drogas?---FINALIZADA---
1. Capítulo 1

Legenda: #### troca de narrador  
                 **** passagem de tempo  
  
  
-Mau Caminho-  
  


Uma vida perfeita, pode se tornar um caos. É só você estar com as pessoas erradas, no dia errado, que tudo pode mudar. Ninguém deseja isso, ninguém quer isso. As pessoas morrem de medo dessa realidade, mas ela está aí, atormentando nossos jovens, e não há nada à fazer para combater esse crime. 

Lá estava eu, dormindo. Era sábado e não tinha aula. Dormiria até as dez se não fosse a construção de uma casa ao lado da minha. Um barulho insuportável. Levantei de mau humor, e encontrei, mais uma vez, meus pais brigando na cozinha. Já era rotina. Tentei me concentrar apenas no sanduíche que comia, sem dar ouvidos aos dois.

E aí, o telefone toca. Era pra mim. Sakura, minha namorada, ligou dizendo que precisávamos conversar... Coisa boa não era. Conheci Sakura quando tinha apenas seis anos. Acho que nossas brincadeiras infantis de marido e mulher acabaram evoluindo até o nosso namoro de hoje. Sempre estivemos juntos. Sempre. Conheço ela perfeitamente. Sakura querendo conversar... coisa boa não era.

Meiling: 'Aonde vai, Shoran?'  
Meiling, minha prima. Também cresci com ela e somos muito unidos, mas ela consegue ser bem inoportuna quando quer.  
Shoran: 'Vou me encontrar com Sakura. Ver o que ela quer. Volto logo.'

Em pouco tempo estava no parque do Rei Pingüim; pequeno parque bem arborizado com brinquedos e um enorme pingüim de escorregador. Esse parque nos trazia muitas lembranças, foi nele que conheci Sakura, nele que dei o meu primeiro e inocente selinho nela, nele que formalizamos nosso namoro, dentre muitas outras coisas.

Se ela queria me ver ali, realmente: coisa boa não era.

Sakura: 'Shoran, eu preciso de um tempo.'

Fiquei em silêncio durante o que me pareceram cinco minutos, até que o que eu acabara de ouvir fosse digerido.

Shoran(foi só o que consegui dizer): 'Você o quê?!' 

Sakura: 'Escuta Shoran, estamos namorando faz quase seis anos. Isso é tempo sabia? Passei minha vida toda com você. Existe um mundo lá fora para ser descoberto. Conhece o ditado "É errando que se aprende"? Pois é! Preciso de experiências novas para saber lidar com o mundo real.

Pronto. Agora era estava querendo me deixar pra poder ficar com dúzias de marmanjos tarados. Era o que me faltava.

Sakura: 'Acho que isso se aplica a você também. Poderíamos experimentar coisas novas, entende?'

Sakura não sabia, mas eu já tinha (como ela mesma disse) "experimentado coisas novas". Mas Sakura não, ela não seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que magoasse alguém.

Sakura: 'Não que eu não goste mais de você, pelo contrário, eu te adoro! É o melhor namorado que uma garota pode ter!'

Então por que não fica comigo? É por que você me adora? Adora. Palavra estúpida. É a palavra perfeita para uma ocasião dessas. É o mesmo que dizer: "Quero você como amigo, apenas isso." E, se bobear, o "adora" ainda vem com "me apresenta aquele seu amigo de olhos azuis?".

Sakura: 'Mas isso não é mais pra mim, Shoran. Quero ser livre! Aproveitar a vida, viajar, conhecer pessoas novas! Ser feliz! Entende o que eu quero dizer?'

Ela quer ser feliz. Isso significa que desde quando tínhamos 13 anos, e assumimos o namoro, ela é uma pessoa triste. Essa é nova pra mim.

Sakura: 'Shoran! Espera! Aonde está indo?'

Shoran: 'Se você não é feliz comigo, vou ficar o mais longe possível, para garantir sua felicidade.'  
  
********  
  


Fui embora e deixei ela lá. Se ela quer isso, que tenha.

Cheguei em casa, e meus pais ainda estavam em pé de guerra. Me tranquei no quarto, e lá fiquei, quieto no meu canto, até Meiling vir bater na porta. Mandei ela ir embora, mas ela ficou lá, insistindo que queria entrar, perguntando o que acontecera. 

Shoran: 'Nada Meiling... vai embora e me deixe em paz, OK?'

Sakura: 'Vocês brigaram, não foi?'

Fiquei quieto.

Meiling: 'Sério, Shoran... me deixa entrar...'

Eu abri a porta. Mas não para ela entrar, e sim para eu sair.

Passei reto por ela e fui embora de casa. Atravessei uma grande avenida que separava minha casa de outro parque. Logo atrás vinha Meiling gritando me nome.

Meiling: 'Shoran, me espera!! Ai!'

O que seria agora? Me virei, e vi Meiling com o pé preso na tampa do bueiro. Era mesmo uma tonta. Continuei andando até que escuto um estrondo; buzina alta de um carro; um baque forte e pneus cantando.Me viro, e vejo um carro saindo em disparada. Mais atrás, o corpo de Meiling caído, e uma multidão se aglomerando. Me senti congelado quando vi o profundo corte na cabeça dela. Corri até o bolo de pessoas e empurrei todos dali, a peguei no colo em completo desespero. Havia um hospital a duas quadras. Fui o mais rápido que pude e entrei no hospital fazendo um escândalo, logo colocaram-na na maca e a levaram para a sala de emergências.

Médico(gritando): 'Fratura no crânio, afetando o cérebro e perna direita quebrada! Preciso de oxigênio e a equipe de emergência na UTI agora!' 

Meiling estava morrendo, e eu não podia fazer nada.   
  
**********  
  


Yelan(chorando): 'Se você tivesse ajudado, ela estaria viva!!

Minha mãe chorava muito no hospital, se meu pai não estivesse a segurando, garanto que teria batido em mim.

Yelan: 'Ela estaria viva!! Por que, Shoran?? Por que deixou isso acontecer??'

Shoran: 'Eu não tive culpa!!'

Yelan: 'Claro que teve! Você estava com ela! Você podia ter ajudado! Mas não ajudou!'

Shang: 'Se acalme, Yelan... Como ele iria saber que isso podia acontecer?'

Yelan: 'Meiling prende o pé em um bueiro no meio de uma das principais avenidas da cidade; isso é o mais provável que aconteceria!'

Shoran: 'Eu não tive culpa!!! Não tive culpa que caiu no meio da rua, não tive culpa dela ter sido atropelada e não tive culpa por ela ter morrido!!'

Yelan: 'Então a culpa é de quem?'

Shoran(saindo do hospital): 'De ninguém, mãe. De ninguém.'  
  
**********  
  


Não voltei pra casa. Fiquei sentando em um banco do Parque Pingüim. Meus pais preparando divórcio, Sakura me abandonou e agora, a morte de Meiling. Minha vida não poderia estar pior.

Rapaz: 'Fala aí, meu! Que cara de fossa é essa?' 

Ken, um conhecido da faculdade aparece por ali.

Shoran: 'Minha vida acaba de terminar. Se caísse um raio na minha cabeça agora, eu agradeceria, Ken.'

Ken(se sentando): 'Fala sério, cara! O que pode ter acontecido de tão ruim?'

Shoran: 'Tudo. Meus pais vão se separar, Sakura me abandonou hoje cedo e minha prima morreu hoje á tarde.'

Ken: 'Aquela gostosa?!'

Shoran(triste): É, é...

Ken: 'Puxa! Que azar! Escuta, se lamentar não vai te ajudar em nada! Vem comigo. Conheço um lugar de levantar o astral!'

Eu fui, não tinha mais nada à perder mesmo.

Chegamos a um bar, que por fora parecia mais uma casa abandonada, a não ser pelo letreiro "Toca do Lobo" bem na frente.

Entramos, eu podia sentir, e ver, que uma grande quantidade de fumaça de cigarro pairava sobre o bar, iluminado por uma luz vermelha. Garçonetes semi-nuas serviam bando de bêbados, e uma música agitada tocava em caixas de som.  
Ken foi até o balcão e se sentou, cumprimentando o garçom amigavelmente. Ken já deveria freqüentar o bar á mais tempo. Ele me apresentou ao garçom e perguntou o que eu queria beber. Nunca fui muito de beber... pedi uma cerveja.

Ken(se intrometendo): 'Ah Li! Seja original! Ele quer uma vodka com gelo e limão.

Agora nem isso mais eu tinha. Me tiraram até o direito de escolher meu pedido. Só faltava me tirarem as calças agora. Mas bebi, tinha outra escolha?

Ken: 'Você continua mal, cara...'

Shoran(curto e grosso): 'Não vai ser me embebedando que você vai me fazer esquecer da vida'..

Ken: 'Então experimenta isso, vai se sentir melhor.' 

Ken me alcançava uma droga. Maconha para ser mais preciso. Claro que eu sabia todos os males que aquilo causaria, que era a pior furada do mundo, que depois disso, não tem como ficar pior e todas aquelas coisas que nossos pais nos obrigam a ouvir. 

Minha vida já não estava um lixo? Não tinha como ficar pior. Aceitei.  
  
********  
  


Aquela noite, foi digamos... divertida.

Não me preocupei com nada, era eu no bar e o mundo lá fora. Sem Sakura para atormentar minhas memórias e nem mesmo Meiling. Me senti livre do enorme peso que carregava nas costas.

Meiling. Ela nunca mais voltaria. Nunca mais. Voltei a realidade da minha vida. Sem Meiling pra me consolar, nem Sakura pra me divertir e sem meus pais para dar qualquer apoio.

Estava chorando aquela manhã. Por todas as tragédias que aconteceram, e como minha vida havia mudado de repente. Na noite passada, havia me embebedado, drogado e assediado algumas garçonetes. Coisas que nunca me imaginaria fazendo. Droga! Odeio tudo isso! Quero Meiling viva; Sakura comigo e meus pais juntos!

A campainha toca; péssima hora. Era Sakura; péssima visita.  
Sakura(se atirando em mim chorando muito): 'Ai Shoran...!Fiquei sabendo a pouco agora da Meiling! Fui ao velório hoje cedo e você não estava lá! Vim o mais rápido que pude! Sinto muito! Muito mesmo! Ela era uma de minhas melhores amigas! Que tragédia!'

Shoran: 'Escuta Sakura.... essa é uma péssima hora, e...'

Sakura(me cortando): Onde estão seus pais?

Shoran: 'Decidindo um negócio do divórcio em algum tribunal... Mas Sakura, acho melhor você ir e...'

Sakura(entrando casa dentro): 'Eu vou fazer um chazinho pra acalmar os ânimos...'

Shoran(irônico): 'Ótimo... Maravilha...'

Sakura(da cozinha): Disse alguma coisa?

Shoran: 'Não.... nada...'

Sakura(abrindo os armários) 'Você quer chá de boldo, camomila...?'

Shoran: 'Qualquer um...'

Não ia beber mesmo.

Sakura: 'Você tá esquisito... dormiu bem?'

Na verdade, não tinha dormido nada, mas isso, Sakura não iria saber nem em sonho.

Shoran: 'Dormi.'

Sakura: 'Não parece...'

Sakura fez o chá, e serviu. Ela se sentou contando algumas coisas pra me animar, mas não estava prestando atenção. Estava pensando em Meiling. Era mais interessante do que tomar chá com minha EX-namorada.

Sakura: 'Shoran? Você está me escutando?'

Shoran(sincero): 'Não.'

Sakura: 'Eu vou embora. Você está muito diferente. Mas tudo bem, com tantas coisas ruins acontecendo... Te vejo amanhã na faculdade.'

Ela foi embora, me deixou sozinho mais uma vez. Como ela me fazia falta...  
  
********  
  


Não demora muito, e meus pais chegam.

Yelan(da sala): 'Shoran! Preciso falar com você...'

Shoran(bravo): 'Que foi?' 

Yelan: 'Sabe, Shoran... eu errei... estava nervosa. Queria te pedir desculpas pelos horrores que eu te disse. Meiling era como uma filha pra mim, e... fiquei fora de mim com a notícia. Você não teve culpa de nada. Ninguém teve culpa. Você me perdoa?'

Shoran: 'Perdôo...' 

Yelan(me abraçando): 'Ah... obrigada, Shoran.'  
  
********  
  


Ken: 'E aí? Ta melhor, cara?'

Ken me encontra sentado no mesmo banco do parque. O sol tinha acabado de se pôr.

Shoran: 'Naquelas... Hoje Sakura veio me fazer uma visita, só pra piorar a situação.'

Ken: 'Vamos pra Toca. Eles abrem cedo.. vamos nos distrair um pouco.'

Distrair, sei... Camuflagem pra não dizer que quer fumar, mas não disse nada sobre isso.

Shoran: 'Escuta Ken, você sempre andava com uns outras caras... onde estão?'

Ken: 'Foram presos. Nada grave... um ano ou dois.'

E ele diz isso com a maior naturalidade como se fosse parte do dia-a-dia ter seus amigos presos.

Ken: 'Esquece eles! São um bando de palermas! Vamos indo.'

E nós dois fomos novamente ao bar enfumaçado. Não tinha muita gente... Mas dessa vez, ao invés de ir direto ao balcão, Ken foi até um sujeito sentado solitariamente num canto, rodeado de várias caixas de papelão, e lhe entregou um envelope. O sujeito abriu e olhou para dentro, conferindo. Depois o guardou e entregou um pacote pra Ken que voltou bem contente pro balcão.

Shoran: 'É tão fácil comprar isso... policiais não entram aqui?'

Ken(bem tranqüilo abrindo o pacote): Entram.

Fiquei confuso.

Ken: 'Entram pra comprar também. Esses tiras são um bando de traidores. Quer um?'

Me oferecendo a droga. Recusei.

Shoran: 'Vou acabar me viciando nisso...'

Me virei pro garçom, e pedi a mesma vodka da noite passada. Não queria admitir, mas estava gostando daquilo.

Ken(pondo o baseado na minha mão): 'Não faça desfeita. Pegue. Se estiver em dia de fossa de novo, fume e esqueça da vida.'

Guardei no bolso interno do meu casaco, terminei a vodka com um gole e fui embora. Minha mãe deveria estar me procurando pra brigar comigo, já que ela não tinha mais meu pai pra fazer isso. Ele havia se mudado para um hotel, e logo estaria voltando pra nossa terra natal, Hong Kong. 

Entrei em casa. Legal, minha mãe não estava. Devia estar fazendo as unhas, cortando o cabelo ou qualquer coisa assim. 

Fui pro meu quarto e deitei na cama fitando o teto. Lembrei da carga que trazia na jaqueta. A peguei e fiquei olhando. A tentação era grande. Na noite anterior tinha me sentido tão bem, como se nada acontecesse a minha volta. Era apenas eu naquela noite, e não eu com o resto da minha vida cheia de problemas.   
Problemas... o que Meiling diria se visse a onde andei me metendo? Ela iria ficar bem brava... Meiling.... por que você tinha que me deixar?

Larguei a droga na instante e fui tomar um banho antes que fumasse ali mesmo, dentro de casa.  
  
# # # # # #   
  


Merda. Ele não atende essa porcaria de campainha. Vamos Shoran! Abra a porta!! Ué... tá aberta... ele não vai se importar se eu entrar.  
Fui entrando na casa, e o chuveiro estava ligado. Ele estava no banho. Decidi espera-lo no quarto. Entrei, e sentei na cama dele, largando a minha bolsa. Fazia tempo que não entrava ali. Não tinha mudado muita coisa... Ué? O que que é isso na instante?  
  
# # # # # #  
  


Sai do banheiro enrolado na toalha e fui pro meu quarto me vestir. Coloquei a cara pra dentro e não acreditei no que vi.

Shoran: 'Sakura?!?!'

Sakura (segurando um baseado): 'Shoran, pode me explicar, o que significa isso?'

Shoran: 'Como você entrou aqui?'

Sakura: 'Isso não importa, Shoran! O que ISSO está fazendo no seu quarto?!'

Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer, me fazer de louco seria a melhor opção.

Shoran: 'Eu que lhe pergunto! Como isso chegou aqui?'

Sakura: 'Não se faça de idiota! Você sabe muito bem que não fui eu que trouxe isso aqui.'

Shoran: 'Ai Sakura! Isso é invasão de propriedade! Você vai entrando aqui sem nem bater na porta, me pega pelado, e fica me chateando por causa de uma porcaria que alguém esqueceu aí!'

Sakura: 'Alguém? Alguém quem? E outra! Quantas vezes eu já te vi pelado? Você, com certeza, não tem nada de novo.'

Shoran: 'Já me irritei com essa sua cobrança. Não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida.'

Sakura: 'Eu me preocupo com você! Se você está se metendo com pessoas que fumam isso, eu preciso te tirar de meio delas! Me diz! Quem é?'

Shoran: 'Ninguém que você conheça.'

Sakura: 'De agora em diante, vou grudar em você pra ter certeza de que não vai fazer besteira.'

Shoran: 'Sakura. Presta atenção. Tenho 19 anos e sei me cuidar sozinho, além disso, você não é mais minha namorada, não é minha parente, não é nada! Não te devo satisfações!'

Sakura: 'Sou sua amiga!! Não é por que deixei de ser sua namorada, que parei de me preocupar com você!'

Shoran(me vestindo): 'Não está acontecendo nada comigo, guarda essa sua preocupação para uma coisa séria!'

Sakura: 'Então está bem! Não vou me preocupar mais. Pode fazer o que você quiser com a sua vida! É sua mesmo! Se joga da Torre de Tókio se quiser! Por que eu, não to nem aí.'

Sakura pega a bolsa e vai embora, furiosa.

Senti alguma coisa naquela hora. Não sei se era por que eu sabia que ela estava certa, como sempre, ou se era por que a gente nunca brigava desse jeito.

Shoran: 'Merda.'

Fui até a cozinha e peguei a caixa de fósforos. Voltei pro quarto, abri a janela, me debrucei. Acendi o baseado e fiquei por ali.

Agora não tinha mais nada na minha cabeça, a não ser a frase: "Quando eu me suicidar, as pessoas vão achar estranho."

Depois de uns vinte minutos, minha mãe chega, e eu ligo o ventilador pra dispersar a fumaça.

Yelan(entrando): 'Filho! Cheguei! Trouxe pizza! Vem comer!'

Shoran(deitado): 'Não to afim.'

Yelan(fechando a janela e desligando o ventilador) :'É de calabresa! Você adora!'

Shoran: 'Já disse que não to afim de comer!'

Yelan: 'Ai! Não precisa ser grosso! O que os fósforos estão fazendo aqui?'

Shoran: 'Sei lá! A empregada deve ter esquecido por aí... agora me deixa em paz, tá?'

Yelan: 'Shoran... Nós não temos empregada.'

Shoran(sem ter nenhuma resposta melhor): 'Me deixa em paz!'

Yelan: 'Tá, eu vou. Mas se sentir fome, venha buscar um pedaço.' (pensando) 'Coitado... perdeu a prima, a namorada e o pai... no mesmo dia....'

Ela foi pra cozinha comer e eu resolvi ir dar uma volta, mas quando abri a porta de casa, quem eu menos esperava estava lá, quase tocando a campainha.

Shoran: 'Pai?' 

Péssima hora para ele estar ali.

Shang(desanimado): 'Oi filho. Vim fazer uma visita.'

Yelan(se intrometendo): 'Shang? O que faz aqui?'

Shang: 'Vendo o meu filho, por quê?'

Yelan: 'Que eu saiba, era para você fazer isso nos sábados!'

Shang: 'Você estava acordada naquela reunião com o juiz? Ele falou em alto e bom som: "O Shoran já é maior de idade, ele que decide isso."' 

Os dois me olharam, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Shoran(saindo de casa): 'Decidam vocês, tenho mais o que fazer.'  
  
******  
  


Estava no intervalo da faculdade, conversando com Ken e uns outros, quando Eriol, um velho amigo meu, aparece querendo conversar.

Shoran: 'Que?'

Eriol: 'Desde quando anda com a "tribo" do Ken?'

Shoran: 'Desde sábado, algum problema?'

Eriol: 'Você sabe a fama que ele tem, não devia andar com ele.'

Shoran: 'Andou falando com a Sakura, e ela te pediu pra falar comigo, não é?'

Eriol(mentindo): 'Não!'(pausa) 'OK, OK, falei sim.'

Me virei pra ir embora, não ia agüentar o mesmo sermão duas vezes.

Eriol: 'Ela está realmente preocupada! Você não vê que ela ainda gosta de você??'

Shoran: 'Se gostasse mesmo, não tinha terminado com anos de relação que tínhamos. E se ela está achando que mandando você vir me dizer isso, as coisas vão voltar a ser como eram antes, pode esquecer. Eu realmente gosto dela, e quero vê-la feliz. Se pra isso ela precisa terminar com nosso namoro, que assim seja. Ela só está com pena de mim por causa de tudo o que está acontecendo, e pena, é uma coisa que eu não suporto.' 

Assim, dei definitivamente as costas para Eriol.  
  
######  
  


Eriol: 'Ele estava esquisito mesmo... como você disse...'

Sakura: 'Você acha que tem haver com o... com aquilo que eu achei no quarto dele?'

Eriol: 'Não sei, mas tem grandes chances.'

Sakura: 'Eriol, tive uma idéia: Você vai bancar o espião. Vai começar a andar com ele e o resto do bando do Ken, e ver se eles estão mesmo envolvidos com isso. Depois você me conta, e juntos vamos tirar o Shoran dessa burrada que ele está se metendo.'

Eriol: 'Ah... claro... o pior pra mim, né?'

Sakura: 'Claro! Você é homem! Uma mocinha disciplinada como eu, não se mete nessas coisas, e outra, Shoran não aceitaria que eu andasse com eles de jeito nenhum.'

Eriol: 'Pior... você tem razão. Hoje eu apareço na casa dele.'

Sakura: 'Ótimo!'  
  
######  
  


Shoran(ao telefone): 'Hoje a noite? ... Dá sim. ... OK. Té mais!

Desligo o telefone e saio do meu quarto. Me atiro no sofá da sala, e começo a rodar os canais da TV, mas não tem nada de decente. Acho que desligada, essa TV é mais útil. 

Pelas dez horas, batem na porta. Era Ken e uns amigos. Minha mãe tivera certas complicações no trabalho, não voltava antes das duas, isso já não era novidade.

Shoran: 'Entrem. A barra tá limpa até umas duas.'

Ken: 'Ótimo.' 

Ele vai entrando com mais três caras, um deles trazia duas caixas de cerveja.   
Colocamos uma música legal, bebemos as cervejas e Ken coloca a droga que sempre carrega, em cima da mesinha de centro. Fazer o que? Peguei um.  
Não demora muito, e a campainha toca. Muito cedo pra ser minha mãe e muito tarde pra ser um desconhecido, mas com certeza acabaria com a raça daquele que estivesse atrás da porta. 

Voz: 'Sou eu!' 

Era Eriol. O que diabos aquele anta estava fazendo ali?? Abri a porta.

Eriol: 'Quem está aí com você, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Ninguém que interesse, você é que não deveria estar aqui!'

Eriol(entrando): 'Que mau humor!'

Shoran: 'Eriol, eu to falando sério! Cai fora, vai?'

Eriol(entrando casa a dentro) 'Gente! Adoro essa música!'

Eriol coloca o pé na sala, e os quatro rostos se voltam a ele.

Eriol(tentando ser simpático) 'E aí galera?'

Ken: 'O que esse cara ta fazendo aqui, Li?'

Shoran: 'Eu é que gostaria de saber.'

Eriol fez uma cara estranha. Sei lá... acho que ele achou que iríamos expulsa-lo dali a chutes e pontapés.

Ken: 'Já que está aí, senta e bebe alguma coisa.'

Eriol(sentando e pegando uma cerveja): 'Tá legal!'

Ele olhava para todos os lados como se procurasse algo, e pelo visto tinha encontrado. Quando viu a droga em cima da mesinha, me lançou um olhar de reprovação. Não dei muita bola, até lembrar que ele contaria tudo para Sakura, assim que chegasse na faculdade. 

Ken: 'Hei, Hiragizawa! Vai ficar só na cerveja? Pega aí!'

Ken pega o saquinho com a droga e joga pra cima de Eriol e pega meio receoso. 

Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Se ele usasse a droga, não contaria à Sakura! Quer dizer... Não sei... Contaria?

Eriol: 'Não sei se quero isso...'

Amigo1: 'Deixa de ser fresco!'

Amigo2: 'É! Droga não morde!'

Eriol era do tipo comportado, não sei se faria isso.

Ken: 'Não enrola, cara! Aproveita que eu to te dando de graça.'

Shoran: 'Vai firme! Não da nada.'

Ele ficou um tempo sem dizer nada. Mas finalmente disse.

Eriol: 'Não, não quero.'

A consciência dele falou mais alto.   
  
********

Shoran: 'Daqui a pouco minha mãe está chegando.'

Ken(se levantando e juntando as coisas): 'É... vamos indo antes de por tudo à perder.'

Todos começaram a se recolher igualmente.

Shoran: 'Eriol, você fica.'

Eu disse e ele se sentou de novo.

Ken e os outros dois se foram, e eu e Eriol ficamos na sala em silêncio por um tempo, em quanto eu arrumava a sala e escancarava as janelas.

Eriol(depois de um tempo): 'Explique-se.'

Shoran: 'Explique-se você! Você que apareceu aqui sem ser chamado!'

Eriol: 'Eu sempre apareci aqui sem ser chamado! Dês do colegial!'

Fiquei quieto. Era verdade. Eriol e eu sempre estivemos juntos.

Eriol: 'O que pretende fazer agora?'

Shoran: 'Sobre o que?'

Eriol: 'Sobre tudo! Você se meteu numa grande furada que não vai conseguir sair tão cedo.'

Shoran: 'Você não tem nada haver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! Já está parecendo a Sakura.'

Eriol: 'Nós dois nos importamos com você! Por isso estou aqui.'

Shoran: 'Então vocês vão ficar de minha babá agora?'

Eriol: 'Não Shoran. Nós vamos tentar fazer você perceber que isso não leva à nada! Pode ser que você esqueça dos seus problemas agora, mas e depois, quando você ficar totalmente dependente? Vai ser muito pior!'

Yelan(da porta): 'Cheguei!'

Shoran(fugindo de Eriol): 'Oi mãe!'

Yelan: 'Filho! Amanhã você tem aula! Por que está acordado?'

Shoran: 'Mesmo se estivesse dormindo, teria me acordado com o grito.'

Yelan: 'É verdade... ^_^''

Eriol: 'Olá, Sra. Li!'

Yelan: 'Eriol querido! Quanto tempo! Vai dormir aqui?'

Ele olha pra mim com se buscasse o que dizer.

Shoran: 'Vai sim.'

Yelan: 'Ótimo!'

Shoran: 'De manhã passamos na sua casa pra pegar suas coisas da faculdade.'

Eriol: 'Claro.'  
  
*******  
  


Coloquei um colchão pro Eriol dormir no meu quarto, e deitamos. Um silêncio irritante ficou no quarto. Eu sabia que ele estava acordado, e provavelmente também sabia que eu estava. Assim ficamos por algum tempo, até...

Eriol: 'Você sabe, não é, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'O que?'

Eriol: 'Que eu posso contar pra Sakura o que houve aqui. Ela vai começar um escândalo, não vai desgrudar de você, e se ela quiser, ela até conta para sua mãe.'

Fiquei quieto.

Eriol: 'Mas posso também não contar.'

Shoran: 'Ahn?' 

Essa foi nova pra mim.

Eriol: 'Mas, irá ser eu quem vai grudar em você. Do contrário, jamais arruinaria sua vida contando pra sua mãe ou a qualquer outra pessoa.'

Continuei sem dizer nada.

Eriol: 'Quem você prefere, Shoran? Um de nós dois irá te perseguir pra você cair na real, mas depende de você escolher qual dos dois.'

Shoran: 'Você.'

Eriol: 'Sabia... Agora me diga, sinceramente, qual você acha que seria mais eficiente pro objetivo que queremos chegar?'

Shoran: 'Sakura...'

Eriol: 'Você está em minhas mãos, Shoran. Devo escolher agir como um irmão seu, o que seria o correto, mas com certeza você e eu deixaríamos de ser unidos como antes, ou como um amigo que só quer que você me ache legal.'

Eu não sabia o que dizer, ou melhor... eu não tinha o que dizer. E alguém sabe o que dizer numa hora dessa?

Shoran: 'Mas, como sou muito bonzinho, vou te dar uma chance. A partir de amanhã vou andar com você dia e noite. Se você não me convencer que não está dependente da droga em três dias, aviso para Sakura, sua mãe, seu pai e a qualquer um que for preciso.'

Shoran: 'Está enganado, Eriol. Não há como eu largar a droga, se nem sou viciado nela. Não sou dependente nem nunca fui. É só uma diversão!'

Eriol: 'Ah Shoran! Conta outra! Hoje mesmo, ali na sala você fumou uns três! Não sei como sua mãe não sentiu o cheiro horrível daquela porcaria.'

Shoran: 'Se eu quiser, eu paro! Eu sei disso, tá legal? Eu sei que eu NÃO estou viciado. Ponto final.'

Eriol: 'Então fique até sexta sem fumar, que eu acredito em você.'

Shoran: 'Fechado.'  
  
******  
  
Acordamos no dia seguinte, e fomos pra faculdade sem trocar nenhuma palavra um com o outro. Eriol ia comigo para todos os lados, até no banheiro ele me esperava na porta. A aula terminou e ele foi até a minha casa. Fomos comer alguma coisa, e aí, eu me irritei com aquilo.

Shoran: 'Você já está me irritando, Eriol!'

Eriol(comendo um sanduíche): 'Ótimo.'

Shoran(me levantando): 'Quer saber? Eu vou embora.'

Eriol: 'Estou logo atrás de você.'

Que raiva! Tenho vontade de dar um soco e quebrar aqueles óculos na cara dele! Mas não podia. Além dele estar totalmente correto, ele ainda é meu amigo.

Eriol(se sentando ao meu lado): 'Você vem aqui todas as noites?'

Shoran: 'As vezes...'

Ken: 'Sabia que te encontraria aqui, Li! Mas não com Hiragizawa...' 

Shoran: 'Hoje não, Ken...'

Eriol: 'É! Só estamos esfriando a cabeça.'

Ken: 'Hum... Tá legal... Qualquer coisa, Li, sabe onde me encontrar.'

Shoran: 'OK.'

Ficamos lá no parque algum tempo. Quando estávamos voltando, Eriol continuou vindo atrás.

Shoran: 'Que merda Eriol! Você não tem que ir pra casa não?'

Eriol: 'Você sabe que não. Não tenho pais, minha prima não está nem aí pra mim, e meu gato sabe se virar sozinho. Ninguém precisa de mim em casa.'

Que prático... Ele sempre tem resposta pra tudo.

Entramos em casa, arrumei minha cama, e deitei. Ele que se vire com a dele.   
  
**********  
  


Fomos pra faculdade bem cedo. Com certeza essa perseguição já estava acabando com a nossa amizade.  
Chegou a noite e eu precisava de liberdade. Fui, mesmo com Eriol na cola, pra Toca do Lobo.

Eriol: 'Ei! O que viemos fazer aqui?'

Shoran: 'Você, eu não sei, mas eu vim conversar com Ken e beber alguma coisa, ou isso é proibido?'

Eriol: 'Proibido não é... mas vê lá, hein?'

Não respondi. Não quero ficar pior com ele do que já estava. 

Entramos e Ken estava sentado no balcão, fumando um baseado e bebendo.

Ken: 'Li! Finalmente decidiu dar as caras!' 

Ele olha para Eriol, e faz cara feia.

Ken: 'E você Hiragizawa? O que faz por aqui?'

Eriol: 'Me certificando que Shoran não vai fazer nenhuma idiotice.'  
Ken cospe toda a vodka de volta no copo e desata a rir.

Ken: 'Como é que é? Virou a babá do Li?!'

Eriol: 'Babá não. Só não quero que ele se meta com drogas como você fez.'

Ken: 'E você deixa isso, Li??'

Shoran: 'É ele, ou minha ex-namorada.'

Ken: 'Por que não escolheu a gata???'

Shoran: 'Simples. Ela iria falar com meus pais, com todos os professores da faculdade,e ia me colocar em um grupo de idiotas drogados. Eriol vai desgrudar de mim amanhã, né?' 

Isso soou mais como uma afirmação, e era assim que eu queria.

Eriol: 'Se você não sair da linha...'

Ken(se levantando): 'Mudando de assunto, Li. Vem comigo. Quero te apresentar uma pessoa.'

Ele começa a andar bar a dentro e eu o sigo sempre com Eriol atrás.  
  
########

Ken levou Shoran até uma mesa onde havia uma garota sentada sozinha. Algumas garrafas de cervejas vazias estavam atiradas pela mesa. Ela tinha longos e ondulados cabelos negros. Estavam bem bagunçados, mas mesmo assim ela era bonita.

Eriol: 'Esta, é Tomoyo.' 

A garota logo se vira para ver quem falara seu nome. 

Ela tinha olhos bem escuros, e usava um contorno preto de maquiagem em volta dos mesmos. Eles estavam vermelhos, como os de quem chorou muito. Mas ela não havia chorado; a maquiagem estava intacta. 

Ken: 'Ela é a garota mais legal de toda a faculdade!'

Shoran: 'Sou Shoran Li.'

Fiquei na minha. Só dei um discreto "oi" e ficou por isso mesmo. Acho que ela não ouviu...

Tomoyo: 'Hmmm...... Parabéns Ken. Seus amigos tem ficado cada vez mais bonitos...'

Ela se aproxima colocando na gola da camisa e descendo até a barriga.  
Shoran não disse nada.  
  
########  
  


Meu Deus... Tomoyo tinha olhos muito incomuns e a roupa meio punk faziam dela uma linda mulher. Seria namorada de Ken? Não... se não, ela não teria dito que eu era bonito. Se bem que ela não parece estar muito sóbria. Mas quem se importa? To sozinho mesmo....  
  
########

Será que não vão me apresentar o CDF ali atrás? Adoro esses caras que parecem intelectuais. Esses óculos dão um certo charme à ele. Apesar de que esse Shoran é muito mais lindo, tem um físico de tirar o fôlego, e eu estou disposta desde já à passar a noite com ele, mas acho que ele não vai querer nada comigo.  
Estávamos conversando quando acabou o assunto. Já que esse Shoran não ia querer nada comigo, decidi investir no CDF.

Tomoyo: 'E você? Não vai se apresentar?'  
  
########

Como é que é? Ela está interessada no Eriol? É o fim da picada! Vou matar esse palerma!

Eriol: 'Sou Eriol Hiragizawa.'

Tomoyo começou a puxar papo com ele. Nos sentamos na mesa, conversando mais animadamente. Chamamos uma das garçonetes e ficamos lá, conversando e bebendo.

Eram mais de duas da manhã e estavam todos mais pra lá do que pra cá, inclusive Eriol. Só tinha visto Eriol bêbado uma vez, e, garanto, ele perde bem a noção do certo e errado.

Tomoyo(levantando meio zonza): 'Já volto. Meu pó acabou um tempo antes de vocês chegarem.'

Isso explica por que ela tinha os olhos e a face levemente vermelhas quando chegamos. 

Ken(se levantando): 'Boa idéia. Vou com você. Li?'

Olhei para Eriol. Ele estava bem entretido com os três cubos de gelo dentro do copo. Pensando na vida ou na próxima garrafa. Me levantei e fomos até o canto do bar, onde o mesmo homem solitário se sentava. Não fazia a mínima idéia de quanto os baseados custavam, mas esvaziei a carteira, e coloquei sobre a mesa. Havia uns oitenta ienes (um iene faz de conta q vale um real). O homem me deu em troca, uma quantia generosa de maconha enrolada em uma saco plástico.

Voltamos à mesa e Eriol nos encarou. Podia jurar que ele tinha caído na real, mas o efeito de um porre desses não passa tão rápido, nem em um cara disciplinado como ele.

Eriol(abrindo o pacote): 'O que é isso? Hum... Legal. Alguém tem fogo?'

Ken tira um isqueiro do bolso, e Eriol acende o baseado.  
  
**********

Tarde da noite, mais bêbados impossível, tínhamos todos que voltar pra casa, o que seria suicídio pra mim. Minha mãe, me ver no estado deplorável que estava? Não, obrigado. Era melhor deixa-la preocupada mais um pouco e voltar pra casa na manhã seguinte. Mas dormiria aonde?

Tomoyo(me puxando pela mão): 'Ah, Shoran! Venha comigo! A noite é uma criança! Garanto que não vai se arrepender.'

Tomoyo me arrasta na direção oposta de minha casa, sem nem esperar uma resposta. Ela estava meio tonta como eu, mas parecia não ligar, pois corria, tropeçava e pedia desculpa aos postes com um sorriso no rosto.

Chegamos à frente da casa dela. Era enorme. Uma mansão.

Ela abre o portão, e depois a porta da casa, e me arrasta escada acima, até o quarto dela. Um quarto cor-de-rosa, com bichos de pelúcias e bonecas. Tudo que uma garota rica e mimada tinha. 

Tomoyo tranca a porta, e vem em minha direção e me da um leve empurrão. Em circunstâncias normais, não teria caído, mas cai na cama dela. Fiquei olhando pra ver o que ela pretendia. No instante seguinte, ela começa a tirar os sapatos, depois as meias. Em seguida, a blusa e a calça.

Ela se ajoelha na cama, pouco a frente de meus pés, e começa a tirar meus tênis e meias.

Tomoyo(sorrindo): 'Apenas fique quieto, e relaxe.' 

A garota deixa meus tênis por ali, e engatinha até se sentar sobre minha barriga. Ela coloca as mãos na barra da minha camiseta e puxa para cima, me despindo. Tomoyo se debruça sobre mim, me beijando. Quando vou retribuir, me levanto um pouco para abraça-la, mas ela pára e me empurra pra baixo novamente.

Tomoyo: 'Eu disse pra você ficar quieto.'

OK, OK. Parei. Que garota mais esquisita... mas por um lado, ela estava conseguindo me tirar do sério dominando a situação desse jeito. Quer dizer, sério eu não estive a hora nenhuma daquela noite.

Tomoyo desse as mãos até minhas calças e as puxa pra baixo me arranhando um pouco com as unhas levemente compridas. Ela volta a engatinhar até ficar com o rosto de frente pro meu. E fica olhando, sem fazer nada.

Tá legal, chega se ceninha. Segurei Tomoyo pelos ombros e me coloquei por cima dela.

Shoran: 'Terminou agora?'

Ela sorri com a língua entre os dentes, afirmando com a cabeça como uma criança feliz e inocente, coisa que Tomoyo não era.

Começo a beija-la possessivamente e a me posicionar entre as pernas dela.

Estava cansado do jeito lerdo de Sakura. Agora as coisas iam ser do meu jeito.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Bem, termino por aqui esse capitulo.   
Eu confesso, que: a parte mais hentai (se é que da pra chamar isso realmente de hentai) desse fic, que foi a que vocês acabaram de ler, pra mim foi a mais difícil de escrever. Foram umas duas horas e meia olhando pra folha e escrevendo de vês em quando uma palavra. Sei que muito devem achar isso tosco, mas o problema, é que eu nunca faço cenas desse tipo em meus fics, é sempre aquela coisa "e eles se amaram a noite toda" ou coisa do tipo... por isso, não me culpem se não gostaram! Sou nova no assunto fics hentais.   
Agora, falando do fic em geral, gostaram? Acharam péssimo? Bem, me digam qualquer coisa que passar na cabeça de vocês sobre o fic.   
Quero que saibam que eu tentei fazer uma coisa mais séria, um assunto mais sério. Uma coisa possível e muito presente nos dias de hoje. Por isso, me esforcei para não começar séria e terminar com uma fic cheia de comédia como todas as minhas outras histórias. Me esforcei tanto que acho que estou séria até nas notas! (que mentira... não me compenetrei tanto assim. Eu apenas deixei meu lado "criança habitante do mundo cor-de-rosa" de lado em quanto escrevia. Não foi um grande esforço. Mas era só soltar a caneta que tudo voltava ao normal.)    
De qualquer jeito, até o próximo capitulo!  
Beijo pras meninas!   
  
*Júlia Kinomoto Li*  
ICQ 172331482  
MSN juliakinomotoli@hotmail.com (não mande mensagens pra esse mail!!)  
jbaierle@uol.com.br (mandem pra esse!!)  
 


	2. Capítulo 2

Legenda: ******* passagem de tempo 

                 ######  troca de narrador

-Mau Caminho-

Acordei na manhã seguinte com uma puta dor de cabeça. Maldita ressaca, mas bem... valeu a pena. Além de ter tirado Eriol do meu pé, passei uma noite muito boa. Tomoyo é uma garota legal apesar de ter conhecido ela quando ela já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá, e não ter conversado com ela em estado sóbrio. Mas tudo bem... fazia tempo que havia dormido com uma garota que não era Sakura. Não que eu fizesse isso muito... eu fiz acho que só umas duas vezes...

Tomoyo(com a mão na cabeça): 'Ai minha cabeça...'

Shoran: 'Ce tá legal?'

Tomoyo(um pouco vermelha): 'Eu? Ah... mais ou menos... acho que não lembro muito bem o que aconteceu, ma posso imaginar...'

Tomoyo se enrola no cobertor da cama, e começa a organizar o quarto. 

Tomoyo: 'Vamos... tenho que te tirar daqui sem ninguém ver... ai... merda de dor de cabeça...'

Tomoyo decide que se vestiria no banheiro, e assim o fez. Ela saiu do banheiro e eu já estava pronto. 

Tomoyo: 'Vem comigo.'

Ela abre a porta do quarto, olha para os lados. Não vê ninguém. Me puxando pelo braço ela corre até a escada, e na sala logo a baixo, havia apenas uma empregada limpando as coisas.

Tomoyo(apontando pra minha cara) 'Se alguém perguntar, eu fui na faculdade e já voltei, você não conhece ele e nunca viu na vida. Estamos entendidas? Se abrir a boca está na rua!'

Ela me puxa até a porta onde entramos noite passada.

Já na rua, ela diz que não sabia nós íamos continuar juntos, mas que tinha sido legal e que seria bom a gente se encontrar em plena sanidade algum dia. Eu disse que tudo bem, peguei o telefone dela e fui embora.

Nesse momento olhei pro relógio: 11:30 Minhas aulas na faculdade haviam começado a anos e já tinha terminado também! Mas ainda teria aula de tarde... as 2:30.. que merda.....

Decidi ir pra casa; minha mãe vai me matar...

Yelan: 'SHORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Minha mãe nem foi trabalhar pra ficar me esperando

Yelan: 'Onde passou a noite?? Por que não voltou pra casa??'

Shoran: 'Estava por aí... dormi na casa de Eriol.'

Yelan: 'Não minta! Liguei pra casa de Eriol, e a prima dele disse que também não sabia onde ele tava! E além disso, você está cheirando a cerveja...'

Shoran: 'Não enche mãe. To morrendo de dor de cabeça. Vou tomar um banho.'

Yelan: 'Shoran! Eu estou preocupada com você!' 

Mais uma preocupada pra minha coleção... 

Yelan: 'Essa sua dor de cabeça só pode ser ressaca de ontem! Você bebeu não foi?'

Shoran(pegando umas roupas no armário): 'Que merda! Todo mundo diz que se preocupa comigo, mas ninguém faz alguma coisa que me ajude! Deixa eu ir tomar meu banho em paz...' 

Yelan: 'Admita que você se embebedou Shoran! Já não é a primeira vez!'

Shoran: 'Tá bom. Eu bebi. Bebi muito se quer saber. Que mal há nisso? Todo mundo bebe! Você bebe!'

Yelan: 'E onde passou a noite?'

Shoran: 'Passei a noite com uma garota, tá legal? Posso ir agora? Já falei tudo que queria, agora da pra me deixar tomar banho??' 

Bato a porta do banheiro na cara dela.

*******       

Merda de professor de genética. Eu fazendo administração preciso saber se um loiro de olhos azuis pode ter um filho moreno de olhos castanhos? No que isso vai me ajudar a administrar um empresa? Eu não sei, só sei que o professor me colocou pra fora e agora eu to de castigo.

Opa, opa... olha só quem foi posto pra fora agora...

Shoran: 'Olá!' 

Tomoyo(surpresa e um pouco envergonhada): 'Oi! Não sabia que estudava aqui.'

Shoran: 'Estamos quites. Te expulsaram de que aula?'

Tomoyo: 'Matemática. Simplesmente não suporto aquele cara.'

Shoran: 'Normal... ninguém suporta professores de matemática.'

Silêncio.

Tomoyo: 'Ahn... Sabe Li...'

Shoran: 'Me chame de Shoran.'

Tomoyo: 'Tá bem, tá bem... Shoran. Só queria que soubesse que eu sou bem diferente do que você acha que eu sou. Ontem eu não estava legal, bebi de mais, cheirei de mais... não estou mais agüentando a minha vida.

Shoran: 'Acho que posso te entender.'

Professor: 'Li! Pode entrar agora!' 

Shoran: 'Até mais!'

******

Finalmente as aulas terminaram, e eu, saindo do campus, encontro com Eriol, que estava bem pra baixo.

Eriol: 'Oi Shoran...' 

Shoran: 'Qual é Eriol! Cadê sua disposição?'

Eriol: 'Aqui ela não está...'

Shoran: 'Que foi afinal?'

Eriol: 'Ontem fiz coisas que não devia, e você sabe disso.'

Shoran: 'Ah pára! Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?'

Eriol: 'Claro que não foi ruim. Nunca disse que era ruim, mas qualquer palerma sabe que maconha vicia. Eu não quero virar um drogado e morrer de overdose.'

Shoran: 'Você não acha que está exagerando? Morre de overdose aquele que fica ejetando porcaria na veia, o que não chega nem perto de nós!'

Eriol: 'Podemos chegar lá um dia desses......'

Shoran: 'Não viaja!'

********

Fiquei em casa o resto da tarde. Meiling atormentava minha cabeça de novo. Lembranças de coisas que fizemos quando pequenos, e de como a menina insistia em ser minha namorada, e depois, percebeu que o que sentia por mim era só uma forte amizade. Foram bons tempos aqueles.

Yelan: 'Você está nessa página a meia hora, Shoran.'

Shoran(fechando a revista): 'Não estou lendo, mãe.'

Yelan: 'Então por que fica com essa revista em frente a cara?'

Shoran: 'Não sei.'

Yelan: 'O que vai querer pro jantar?'

Shoran: 'Sei lá... o que tiver tá bom.'

Mais uma vez, a chata campainha toca.

Yelan(da cozinha):Atende pra mim, Shoran?

Fui até a porta, e abri.

Shoran: 'Oi pai....'

Yelan(aparecendo na porta): Shang?

Shang: 'Oi Yelan, vim falar com Shoran.'

Yelan: 'Vai ficar pro jantar?' 

Estranho, eles não estavam brigando.

Shang: 'Não, estou com pressa.'

Yelan(voltando para a cozinha) 'Tudo bem.'

Fomos pra sala e sentamos no sofá.

Shang: 'Shoran, amanhã estou  voltando para Hong Kong.'

Shoran: 'Legal. Boa viagem.'

Shang: 'Você não quer vir comigo?'

Shoran: 'Morar lá?' 

Se era isso, ele estava ficando louco. Ele sabe que eu detesto aquele lugar.

Shang: 'É.' 

Ele estava realmente louco. Ninguém sabe melhor que ele que, quando vou pra lá, só me meto em confusão.

Shoran: 'Morar... assim... pra sempre? Mudança e tal?' 

Estava tentando esclarecer as coisas, eu podia ter entendido errado. Uma proposta dessa, só podia ter alguma coisa errada.

Shang: 'Pra sempre não. Quando quiser voltar, você volta.'

Acho que iria morrer de tédio se fosse morar com meu pai em Hong Kong. Além dele trabalhar o dia inteiro, meus primos são os maiores idiotas do planeta. Um bando de nerds que só pensam em brigar entre si pelos patrimônios família. Gente idiota.

Shang: 'Prometo trabalhar menos, e ficar mais tempo com você.'

Shoran: 'Desculpe pai, mas não quero. Meus poucos amigos estão aqui, não vou deixar o pouco que tenho pra trás.'

Shang: 'Duas semanas. Fique lá comigo por duas semanas então. Só pra passarmos mais tempo juntos.'

A proposta estava melhorando. Eu gosto do meu pai, ele era boa companhia, e duas semanas não matam ninguém.

Shoran: 'Tá legal. Eu vou.'

Shang: 'Ótimo! Vamos amanhã de manhã as nove horas. Ligue para faculdade e avise que vai faltar algumas aulas.'

Shoran: 'Tudo bem então.'

Dia seguinte, 7:30 da manhã, eu fazia minha mala. Coloquei o de sempre na mala, e fui procurar meu cd player. Procurei em todos os lugares da casa, e não achei.

Shoran: 'Mãe!! Onde você pôs meu cd player??'

Yelan(com sono): 'Ah Shoran... sei lá... na gaveta da sua cama...'

Abri a gaveta, e lá estava o cd player, mais ao lado, o pacote de drogas que havia comprado. Devia levar aquilo comigo? Acho que não... não era certo. Eu estava indo pra passar um tempo a mais com meu pai, não pra ficar fumando maconha, isso é obvio. Deixei a droga ali, e peguei o cd player com alguns cds.

Fechei a mala, e fui pra frente de casa, onde o meu pai havia acabado de chegar de táxi.

*********

Em duas horas e meia, chegamos á frente da enorme casa onde morava grande parte da minha família por parte de pai.

Fazia anos que não os via. Acho que minha última visita à eles, tinha 15 anos. Cumprimentávamos á todos quando a mãe de Meiling aparece na sala. Ela me olhava com ódio, rancor, ou até, repugnância. 

Sra. Li: 'Foi você...'

Ela inicia chorando, andando em minha direção e todos se calam na sala.

Sra. Li: 'Você foi o culpado pela morte de Meiling.... Você matou minha filha!!!'

Ela praticamente voa em minha direção, e teria até batido em mim se um outro tio não tivesse a segurado.

Sra. Li: 'Me solta!! Ele é o culpado!! Ele!! Ele...'

Ela desistia de se soltar e abraçava o irmão afogando as lágrimas nele.

Lembrei da cena muito semelhante que presenciei no hospital, no dia da morte de Meiling, porém, minha mãe era quem me acusava. 

Não iria ficar quieto diante de tal acusação. 

Shoran: 'Eu não a matei! Foi um acidente! Ninguém teve culpa de nada! Nem mesmo o motorista do carro! Foi um acidente! Ninguém entende isso?!?'

Sra. Li: 'Então quer dizer que você não se importa em tê-la perdido??'

Shoran: 'É óbvio que me importo! Mas não a nada que você, eu, ou alguém no mundo possa fazer pra traze-la de volta!! Aceite isso!'

Shang: 'Chega Shoran. Sua tia tem o direito de estar braba, afinal, Meiling passou com você seu último ano de vida.' 

Colocando-se na minha frente. 

Olhei para todos na sala. Parecia que estavam todos contra mim, até mesmo meu pai...

********

Que raiva que isso me deu. Simplesmente saí de casa depois disso. Sem nem dar satisfações. Acham que a culpa é minha. Que deixei Meiling morrer por que desejei a morte dela. A culpa não foi minha! Eu não mandei ela me seguir. Mas... "Se você tivesse ajudado, ela estaria viva!! Ela estaria viva!! Por que, Shoran?? Por que deixou isso acontecer??"as palavras de minha mãe ficavam ecoando na minha cabeça, uma vez após a outra, me fazendo pensar o tempo todo nisso. Será que eu tinha culpa nisso, mesmo dizendo à todos o contrário?

Merda... Devia ter trazido um baseado na mala... único jeito de tirar essa voz da cabeça... Acho que posso comprar alguma outra coisa.... um maço de cigarros comuns devem ajudar. 

Depois de duas a três horas sentado no parque, voltei pra casa, e na sala, estava meu pai me esperando.

Shang: 'Como você sai assim sem dar satisfações?'

Shoran: 'Pra que vou explicar se ninguém entende o meu lado ou se coloca no meu lugar?' 

Seguindo escada acima, dando uma tragada no cigarro que segurava.  

Shang: 'Ei!! Desde quando você fuma?!?'.

Shoran(sem olhar pra trás): 'Desde hoje.'

Shang: 'Por que começou com isso?! Isso mata, sabia?'

Shoran: 'E daí se eu morrer? Já perdi tudo que gostava na vida mesmo!'

Entrando no quarto que dormiria.

Shang: 'Shoran, você passou dos limites! Vai voltar pro Japão, e sem isso! 

Arrancando o cigarro da minha boca e tirando o maço do bolso da camisa.

Shoran: 'Ei!! Isso é meu!! Comprei com o meu dinheiro!'

Shang(saindo do quarto): 'Está de castigo! Sem mesada esse mês! Vou avisar isso para a sua mãe hoje mesmo!'

Shoran: 'Você não podem me deixar sem mesada!'

Shang(seguindo pelo corredor): 'Podemos sim! Somos seus pais! Só lhe damos o que queremos!'

Shoran(gritando da porta): 'Vão pro inferno com o dinheiro então!'

Shang(parando e olhando pra trás): O que você disse?

Shoran: 'VAI PRO INFERNO COM O SEU DINHEIRO!!!'

Shang(voltando e me segurando pela camisa): 'Escuta aqui! Quem você acha que é pra falar comigo assim?!?'

Shoran: 'Sou Shoran Li, prazer.'

Shang: 'Eu juro que vou...'

Shoran(desafiante): 'Vai fazer o que?Bater em mim? Duvido que consiga.'

Parece que essa foi a gota d'água pra ele. Consegui tira-lo do sério. Ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força e resmungando qualquer coisa. Mas eu que estou certo, não estou?

#######

Yelan(ao telefone): 'Ele disse tudo isso??'

Shang(triste): 'Com essas mesmas palavras...'

Yelan(caindo sentada no sofá desapontada) 'Não creio...então meu filho agora perdeu a noção?'

Shang: 'Deve ser... só mesmo uma pessoa sem noção começaria a fumar sem nem se importar em viver ou morrer.'

Yelan: 'O que que eu faço??'

Shang: 'Não sei... mas seria uma boa cortar a mesada dele, deixa-lo de castigo e se der, suspender a poupança dele pra ele não ter qualquer dinheiro pra gastar em cigarros.'

Yelan: 'Você tem razão. Vou fazer isso.'

Shang: 'Escuta... Amanhã ele volta, aqui não tenho como controla-lo e também não vou obriga-lo a ficar onde estão todos contra ele, ainda mais depois do escândalo de hoje.'

Yelan: 'Tudo bem.'

Shang: 'Só vou ligar pra companhia aérea para confirmar o horário, aí eu te ligo.'

Yelan: 'Tá.'

Shang: 'Até logo.'

Yelan: 'Até.'

#######

Merda. Minha mãe está, como sempre, atrasada. E meu pai me limpou a carteira. Me deixou sem nenhum centavo! Nem pra pegar um táxi. Mas depois de uma pequena procura, achei dois ienes (N/A: Faz de conta que 1 iene vale 1 real) no meu quarto em Hong Kong. Vou compra uns cigarros antes que minha mãe chegue e acabe com a festa.

Comprei, já voltei pro lugar que combinamos, e nada da Sra.Atrasada chegar. 

Mais meia hora, e ela chega, e a culpa foi do trânsito dessa vez.

Yelan: 'E esses cigarros? Seu pai não tinha tirado isso de você?'

Shoran(indo em direção da saída do aeroporto) 'Meu pai é muito burro.'

Yelan: 'Não fale assim! Quer ficar mais encrencado do que já está?'

Shoran: 'Me diz qual é o mal em fumar um cigarro?? É ilegal por um acaso?'

Yelan: 'Não, mas....'

Shoran: 'Então não tem desculpa!'

**********

Chegamos em casa finalmente, guardei os cigarros idiotas, tranquei a porta do quarto, abri a janela, liguei o ventilador e acendi um baseado daqueles que tinha guardado na gaveta.

Peguei o telefone e liguei pra casa de Eriol, estava precisando falar com ele. Em meia hora, ele estava batendo na porta do meu quarto.

Eriol: 'Sua mãe disse que só posso ficar uma hora porque você está de castigo.'

Shoran: 'Se você não sair, ela também não te tirar. Quer?'

Ofereço um baseado e ele aceita numa boa, até estranhei.

Eriol: 'Sabe... outro dia eu estava pensando em como eu me meti nessa história toda. Foi tentando te tirar dela, irônico não?'

Shoran: 'Então, você não vai falar pra Sakura né?'

Eriol: 'Só se eu quisesse me ferrar junto com você. Sabe... gostei desse troço.'

Shoran: 'Eu disse que era bom, é só questão de experimentar.'

Eriol: 'Escuta, o que você vai fazer agora que está de castigo e não sai do quarto? Aliás, por que está de castigo?'

Shoran: 'Por que xinguei meu pai, briguei com minha tia e comprei um maço de cigarros em Hong Kong. '

Eriol: 'Hm... Que vai fazer?'

Shoran: 'Quando terminar a droga que tenho aqui, você me trás mais, depois te pago.'

Eriol: 'Eu?'

Shoran: 'Quem mais não levantaria suspeitas?'

Eriol: 'Sakura.'

Shoran: 'Há há há! Vou rir muito disso!'

Eriol: '...'

Shoran: 'Escuta: Sakura é passado pra mim. Esquece que ela existe!'

#######

         Na manhã seguinte, encontrei Shoran na porta da escola. Ficamos conversando até Sakura chegar.

Sakura(sem encarar Shoran): 'Eriol, preciso falar com você a sós.'

Eriol: 'Ok... Já volto Shoran.'

Saímos do alcance dos ouvidos dele, e ela começou.

Sakura: 'Por que tem me evitado nos últimos dias?'

Eriol: 'Ah! Era por que peguei uma gripe super contagiosa. Não queria passar pra você.'

Sakura: 'Eh... sei. Mas isso não importa, como ele está?' 

Apontando com a cabeça na direção de Li.

Eriol: 'Tudo limpo. Já pensou na hipótese dele estar falando a verdade?'

Sakura: 'Talvez esteja, ele nunca foi de mentir.'

Eriol: 'Viu! Agora para de se preocupar.'

Sakura: 'Tá legal, mas qualquer suspeita, me avise.'

Eriol: 'Pode deixar.'

Sakura estava indo embora quando olha mais uma vez para Shoran e volta.

Sakura: 'Desde quando ele fuma??'

Eriol: 'Ah meu Deus! Pra que tanto alarde? É só um cigarro!'

Sakura: 'Eu perguntei desde quando!'

Eriol: 'Dois dias.'

Sakura: 'Mas por que?? Ele é louco?'

Eriol: 'Shoran perdeu três pessoas que gostava muito ao mesmo tempo. Não é de se estranhar que tente afogar as mágoas com alguma coisa.' 

Sakura: 'Mas que afogasse as mágoas em algo saudável!'

Eriol: 'Sakura, você não entende. Sofreu pouco nessa vida pra entender o que ele está sentindo. '

Sakura: 'Você está dizendo que eu  preciso sofrer pra entender o sofrimento dos outros??'

Eriol: 'Não necessariamente, se coloque no lugar dele. Pense em como ficaria depois de seu pai ir embora, sua prima morrer e seu namorado de anos te largar tudo no mesmo dia. O que você faria?'

Sakura: 'Eu procuraria um psicólogo ou coisa assim! Não um maço de cigarros!'

Eriol: 'Eu disse que você não entenderia.... viu? Não entendeu...'

Sakura: 'O que você quer que eu faça?? Que volte a namorar com ele? Ele não pode arruinar a própria vida por causa disso!! Eu fiz a minha escolha e ele tem que respeitar isso!'

Eriol: 'E ele respeita, Sakura! Até mais do que você.'

Sakura(sem entender): 'Como?'

Eriol: 'Ele já aceitou que você não quer mais nada com ele, mas você continua agindo como se ainda namorasse com ele. As vezes eu acho que você se arrepende do que fez...'

Sakura: 'Eu não estou arrependida! Eu só não queria que as coisas ficassem assim! Eu queria continuar sendo amiga dele!'

Eriol: 'Sakura.... Se você continuasse amiga dele vocês iam ficar constantemente em situações difíceis! Ele gostava muito de você! Te desejava! Ficando com ele você iria apenas alimentar isso, deixando ele totalmente pirado! Não entende nada do que eu falo??'

Shoran(se juntando): 'Vocês vão parar logo, ou eu posso tirar um cochilo? 

Eriol: 'Não. Sakura já terminou de falar. E já estava indo embora.'

Sakura(contrariada): 'É... Até mais.'

Shoran: 'O que ela queria?'

Eriol: 'Queria saber se você estava envolvido ou não com drogas.'

Shoran: 'E você disse que?'

Eriol: 'Que você estava limpo. Não tinha por que se preocupar.'

Shoran: 'Ótimo! Valeu, cara....'

Eriol(indo para a sala de aula) 'Sabe de uma coisa?'

Shoran: 'O que?'

Eriol: 'Nós nos metemos numa GRANDE furada...'

Shoran: 'Eh.........'

Eriol: 'Bem, já que entramos, vamos curtir em quanto estamos dentro.'

Shoran: 'Com certeza!'

Eriol: 'Apareço na sua casa as seis.'

Shoran: 'Fechado.'

Apertamos as mãos e Shoran seguiu pra sala dele.

#########

Expulso da aula de genética de novo. Acho que esse professor está me perseguindo! Afinal, que mal tem fumar um cigarro dentro da sala?

Voz: 'Não quero que você me respeite por que eu também não vou respeitar você!! 

Alguém grita de dentro de uma sala e logo vejo quem era. Era Tomoyo, que saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Shoran: 'Matemática de novo?'

Tomoyo: 'Não... história. Aquele professor idiota não tem um pingo de consideração comigo! Adora todos, menos eu! Vai se fuder então!'

Shoran: 'Nossa......'

Tomoyo: 'Desculpa... to  estressada. '

Shoran: 'Da pra ver.'

Tomoyo: 'Obrigado por ser, ao menos, sincero.'

Shoran: 'Ahn... escuta.... não quer dar uma volta hoje? Acho que precisamos conversar.....'

Tomoyo: 'É...... podemos nos encontrar no parque do Rei Pingüim hoje, as duas e meia. Tudo bem?'

Shoran: 'Claro!'

Professor: 'Li! Te coloquei pra fora como castigo, não pra ficar arranjando encontros.'

Shoran(voltando para a sala e me sentando no meu lugar) 'Acho marcar encontros realmente mais divertido.'

Professor(expulsando de novo)'Então vá marcar encontros com a coordenadora!'

Shoran(se embalando na cadeira): 'Aquela velha? Não, não... ela eu deixo pro senhor.'

Professor: 'Fora!!'

Shoran: 'Pra dentro, pra fora. Pra dentro e pra fora de novo! Você não se decide?' 

Sai batendo a porta. Pelo menos assim, podia conversar com Tomoyo.....

********

Tomoyo(se balançando lentamente no balanço): 'Eu não agüentava mais aquela prisão, não agüentava mais ser a queridinha e obediente da mamãe. Minha mãe só trabalha, e eu sendo controlada pelos empregados e pela governanta. Decidi sair de casa uma noite, e entrei na Toca do Lobo, onde conheci pessoas que me apresentaram as drogas... conheci Ken mais tarde, um dia antes de conhecer você, o resto... você deve saber. E você? Como se meteu em tudo isso?'

Shoran: 'Foram uma seqüência de tragédias na minha vida que me deixaram bastante abalado. Começou quando minha namorada terminou comigo.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso acontece....'

Shoran: 'O grande problema, era que namorávamos desde os 12 anos!'

Tomoyo(espantada) 'Tudo isso?!'

Shoran: 'Sim. Ela era a mulher da minha vida! Era perfeita! Mas acho que ela não achava o mesmo de mim... Disse que precisava de novas experiências e mais um monte de besteiras.'

Tomoyo: 'Nossa... pra que fazer isso? Se vocês estavam juntos a tanto tempo, e se davam bem, era só casar e viver a vida!'

Shoran: 'Diga isso à ela.'

Tomoyo: '.....'

Shoran: 'Agora não me importo mais com ela. Não quero saber nada do que ela faz ou deixa de fazer.'

Tomoyo(desconfiando): 'Acho que está mentindo pra si mesmo.'

Shoran: 'E estou! Ela ainda significa bastante, mas vai ser negando isso pra mim mesmo que vou esquece-la de vez.'

Tomoyo: 'Se você quer assim...'

Shoran: 'Depois veio a morte de minha prima. Prima e melhora amiga.'

Tomoyo: 'No mesmo dia?'

Shoran: 'Não chegou a ter uma hora de intervalo.'

Tomoyo: 'Que horror...'

Shoran: 'Sem contar que até minha mãe me acusou de ser o culpado. Minha tia fez o maior escândalo também...'

Tomoyo: 'Puxa...'

Shoran: 'E por fim, meus pais se separam, e agora, meu pai está morando em Hong Kong, onde eu nasci. E não pretende voltar.'

Tomoyo: 'E eu achava minha vida ruim.......'

Shoran: 'De certo modo, a sua vida é pior que a minha.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Shoran: 'Tudo o que aconteceu comigo, irei superar com o tempo. Já com você, o tempo não vai fazer você ter mais liberdade ou carinho de seus pais. Vai continuar presa e sozinha não importa o tempo que passar.'

Tomoyo: 'Você é muito animador.......'

Shoran: 'Só estou dizendo a minha opinião sobre o assunto.... é o que eu acho, se você não concorda, tudo bem. Mas é o meu jeito de pensar.'

Tomoyo: 'Não, eu concordo sim! Só que desse jeito você me coloca mais pra baixo.....'

Shoran: 'Ah... me desculpe...'

Tomoyo: 'Tudo bem...'

Shoran: 'Bem... preciso te fazer uma pergunta.'

Tomoyo: 'Vá em frente.'

Shoran: 'O que aconteceu com a agente aquela noite parou por ali, ou ainda tem futuro?'

Tomoyo(constrangida): 'Não sei....O que você acha?'

Shoran: 'Eu não acho nada! Depende de você.'

Tomoyo: 'Ah... eh.....'

Shoran: 'Se não quiser responder agora não precisa. Só queria sair desse fica não fica entre nós...'

Tomoyo: 'Posse ser sincera e dizer o que eu acho?'

Shoran: 'Deve.'

Tomoyo: 'Bem... Eu não amo você, e sei que você não me ama. Admito que te achei lindo desde que te vi e que aquela noite foi uma das melhores noites que passei. Eu não perderia nada com isso, pelo contrário até, só não sei se você vai aceitar um namoro vazio como esse depois de ter passado tanto tempo com a garota que realmente gostava.'

Shoran: 'Eu não me importo. Também não perco nada.'

**********

Mais um capítulo feito! O que acharam?? Tá legal??? Mandem comentários por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beijo pra Carol que me deu umas boas idéias pro futuro desse fic!!!

Beijo também pra Diu que está sempre me ajudando!!

Beijos pra todos que lêem minhas histórias!!!!!!!

*Júlia Kinomoto Li*

ICQ 172331482 

MSN juliakinomotoli@hotmail.com 

(não mandem mails pra esse e-mail!!)


	3. Capítulo 3

Legenda:  ******** passagem de tempo 

                ######## troca de narrador

- Mau caminho-

Após ter esclarecido minha situação com Tomoyo, voltei pra casa.

Yelan(furiosa): 'Shoran!! Você está de castigo, lembra?? Não pode voltar para casa tão tarde!!'

Shoran(sem dar bola indo pro quarto): 'Eu sei disso.'

Yelan: 'E por que não obedece??' 

Shoran(fechando a porta): 'Por que não quero.'

Yelan(pelo lado de fora da porta): 'É bom começar a querer!'

Acho que não tinha nenhum argumento melhor.... Me deito na cama e ligo pro Eriol. Não estava em casa. Liguei pro celular, e uma mulher atendeu.

Mulher(como se me conhecesse anos): 'Oi Shoran!'

Shoran: 'Cadê o Eriol?'

Mulher(animada): 'No banheiro, quer deixar recado?'

Nessa hora, escuto a voz de Eriol dizendo pra passar o telefone.

Shoran: (pergunto logo de cara)'Quem é essa?'

Eriol: 'A curiosidade matou o gato, sabia?'

Shoran: 'Não sou um gato, não vou morrer.'

Eriol: 'Não te interessa o metido!'

Shoran: 'Então também não te interessa saber o nome da minha nova namorada.' 

Eriol: 'Tá legal, tá legal. É uma das garçonetes lá da Toca. Satisfeito? Agora desembucha.'

Shoran: 'Depois sou eu o curioso!'

Eriol: 'Fala logo! Não tenho o dia todo!!'

Shoran: 'Tomoyo Daidouji.'

Eriol: 'Tá brincando? A Tomoyo que eu conheço?'

Shoran: 'Ela mesma.'

Eriol: 'Mas namoro assim, de repente?'

Shoran: 'Não foi tão de repente. Você sabe que naquela noite eu fui pra casa dela e talz... aí hoje, a gente se encontrou na faculdade e combinamos de nos encontrar no parque. Lá eu perguntei se a gente ia continuar do jeito que tava, ou as coisas iam evoluir. Então, concordamos em começar a namorar'

Eriol: 'Interessante.....'

Shoran: 'É... eu liguei pra você aparecer aqui em casa, mas pelo que eu vi, você não vai querer.'

Eriol: 'Não mesmo.'

Shoran: 'Mas me conta... como ela é?'

Eriol: 'Nossa... sem comentários... perfeita.'

Shoran: 'Então boa sorte. Não quero atrapalhar. Tchau.'

**********

Yelan(furiosa): 'SHORAN! Já disse que está proibido de sair!! E além do mais, você tem aula amanhã!'

Shoran(atravessando a sala e abrindo a porta):'Cansei de ficar no quarto.... vou pegar um ar.'

Yelan: 'Shoran! Volta aqui!'

Saio de casa sem maiores satisfações.

########

Yelan(ao telefone): 'Não dá mais. Temos que fazer alguma coisa que funcione!'

Shang: 'Mas o que está acontecendo realmente?'

Yelan: 'Olha, ele não me obedece como antes, eu posso xingar ele, proibi i ele nem se altera! Só sai de casa normalmente! Não tem como eu segura-lo a força em casa... e as vezes... pelo jeito que ele me olha, eu penso que ele pode até...'

Shang: 'Pode o que?'

Yelan: 'Não sei! Não tenho certeza! Não quero falar o que não é certo...'

Shang: 'Diga sim!'

Yelan: 'Eu  acho que... se eu provoca-lo, ele seria capaz de... de bater em mim.'

Shang: '....'

Yelan: 'Ele tem sido muito frio comigo, como se eu fosse mais uma na multidão. Alguém que não significa nada pra ele.'

Shang: 'Será que ele não está envolvido com drogas ou algo parecido?'

Yelan: 'NÃO!! Ele sabe que faz mal, que pode matar, que pode isso e aquilo. Nunca iria se meter com isso!!'

Shang: 'Você acha?'

Yelan: 'Shang!! Está suspeitando do seu próprio filho?? Criamos ele muito bem!'

Shang: 'Se você diz...'

Os dois terminaram de conversar, mas Yelan ficou com aquela hipótese na cabeça. Não custava nada vasculhar um pouco o quarto do filho.

#########

Encontrei com Tomoyo na Toca, e Eriol com a nova "namorada momentânea", como ele mesmo chamava. A garota era super gostosa, mas já devia ter dado pra toda a população masculina da cidade. Se ele não conseguia nada mais "puro", ele tinha que apelar mesmo.

Eriol(se explicando): 'Não é que eu não consiga, é que tenho preguiça de procurar....'

Continuamos conversando, até que a "namorada momentânea" de Eriol o chamou pra dentro do banheiro, e lá foi ele. Fiquei sozinho com Tomoyo, o que foi ótimo, assim podíamos trocar uns beijos sem ter um inútil sentado na nossa frente.

#########

Telefone: 'TRIM TRIM!!!!!!!'

Yelan xinga o telefone de todas as formas. Ele tocara bem na hora que ela estava tomando coragem para revirar as coisas do filho.

Yelan(ao telefone): Oi Kevin.... 

Kevin era um colega de trabalho de Yelan. Se você precisa de um tapado, ele é perfeito! Vale até por dois! 

O tapado disse que estava sozinho e não conseguia mexer no computador. Se Yelan fosse chefe dele, já havia demitido-o há anos.

Yelan ficou umas duas horas explicando para Kevin, como mexia no sistema da empresa. Ela achava que mesmo assim, ele não havia entendido nada. 

Yelan (pensando): 'Cara idiota... o horário do expediente já acabou faz horas... ele podia estar em casa...'

Decidida a dormir depois da estressante conversa, Yelan acabou esquecendo o que estava fazendo antes do telefone tocar.

########

Está fazendo três dias que estou com Tomoyo, e dois dias que acabaram minhas economias de dinheiro e um que as drogas que eu tinha acabaram. 

Precisava de um jeito pra conseguir grana, sair sem minha mãe chiar e poder fumar aqui em casa, por que ultimamente minha mãe anda dizendo que meu quarto está com o cheiro esquisito. Fiquei preocupado até...

Televisão: 'Venha fazer aulas de Yoga com o mestre Kei!! Alivie sua alma de toda a energia negativa! Ao lado do hospital central de Tomoeda! Não perca! Matrículas abertas!'

... Até ver essa propaganda na TV.......

********

Yelan(surpresa): 'Aula de Yoga??'

Shoran: 'É mão!! Ultimamente estou muito estressado! É logo ali do lado do hospital! Posso ir a pé!'

Yelan: 'Tudo bem... tudo bem... você está precisando mesmo...'

Shoran: 'Obrigada!!! Ah! As aulas começam hoje... poderia me dar um cheque para pagar a matrícula?'

Yelan: 'Tudo bem...'

E lá foi ela me dar um cheque de 150 ienes (N/A: Faz de conta que 1 ienes vale 1 real), que maravilha.....

***********

"Namorada" do Eriol: 'Hm... Você! O que faz aqui a essa hora da tarde?'

Shoran(indo falar com o traficante): 'Vim fazer compras.... hehe...'

"Namorada" do Eriol(sentando em um dos altos bancos do bar e cruzando as pernas sensualmente): 'E o seu amigo... Eriol... onde está?'

Shoran: 'Acho que você que deveria saber, não?'

"Namorada" do Eriol(descendo do banco e colocando as mãos nos meus ombros) :  'Acho que sim..... mas eu não sei... Não acha que poderia substituí-lo um pouquinho?'

Shoran(saindo de perto): 'Creio que não.... não faria isso com Eriol e eu tenho a minha própria namorada.'

"Namorada" do Eriol:  'Não precisava ser grosso!!'

Bem... agora eu só precisava descolar uns incensos. Volto pra casa na hora que a suposta aula terminava.

Shoran(chego abraçando minha mãe): 'Mamãezinha querida que está de folga hoje!'

Yelan(já desconfiando): 'Lá vem.... o que quer agora?'

Shoran: 'Sabe... a aula foi muito boa! Quero fazer aqui em casa também... podia me dar um dinheiro pra comprar uns insensos?

Yelan: 'Quanto?'

Shoran: 'Cinco.'

Yelan(me dando o dinheiro): 'Ok... mas não vai acostumando! Eu não sou banco!' 

***********

Maravilha... fecho a porta dizendo que vou meditar. Acendo um baseado e me divirto! Mais tarde acendo o incenso e adeus cheiro! Minha mãe me da dinheiro uma vez por mês pra pagar a aula, e com ele eu compro droga o suficiente pro mês. E ainda posso sair de casa dizendo que vou pra aula, sem ela ficar reclamando que eu estou de castigo. Só um gênio como eu pra pensar em um plano assim!

Eriol(ao telefone): 'Você inventou o que??'

Shoran: 'Isso que você ouviu!! Yoga!'

Eriol: 'Meu Deus... Você não está muito bem da cabeça...'

Shoran: 'Por que? Funciona bem!'

Eriol: 'Isso não vai dar certo...'

Shoran: 'Claro que vai! Para de rogar praga!'

Eriol: 'Tá! Mas não diga que eu não avisei...'

Shoran: 'Ah! A sua "namorada" está com saudades viu... até tentou me agarrar lá na Toca.'

Eriol: 'Ela tem nome ok? É Lin, e eu não to nem aí pro que ela faz ou deixa de fazer! Sei que ela se agarra com qualquer um que aparece lá. Mas não do bola.'

Shoran: 'Você é louco....'

Eriol: 'Não enche! Ah!! Quase esqueci de te contar! Ontem a noite fiz amizade com um cara e ele me fez uma proposta.'

Shoran: 'Que proposta?'

Eriol: 'Contei pra ele que estudava na faculdade pública de Tomoeda, e ele me propôs o seguinte: eu vendo drogas por ele, e eu ficava com 30% do dinheiro que eu ganhasse.

Shoran: 'E você?'

Eriol: 'Aceitei oras!! Não é ótimo??'

Shoran: 'Eriol... você não sabe no tamanho da burrada que está se enfiando.'

Eriol(confuso): 'Por que?'

Shoran: 'Esses caras só querem ganhar mais dinheiro sem se arriscar! A faculdade está pilhada de professores e alunos dedo duro. Em mnos de uma semana você está na cadeia!

Eriol: 'Não sou tão idiota assim! Essa minha cara de CDF não é só aparência! Eu sou esperto mesmo!

Shoran: 'Tá legal Eriol. Só não diga que eu não avisei.'

*************

Se passaram duas semanas, Eriol milagrosamente não tinha sido pego, e estava sempre com dinheiro no bolso.

Tomoyo estava esquisita. Não sei o que houve.

Sakura nunca mais me procurou, e eu muito menos. Eriol disse que ela anda me espionando de vez em quando, mas eu não ligo.

Eu? Bem... eu continuo com as minhas "aulas de Yoga" sem ninguém desconfiar de nada. Desisti de algumas cadeiras não obrigatórias da faculdade; não agüentava mais ficar enfurnado no campus.

Sexta-feira. Parque do Rei Pingüim. Minha namorada quer conversar. Cena familiar, não?

Tomoyo: 'Shoran eu... eu to suspeitando de uma coisa.... uma coisa horrível.'

Shoran: 'O que?'

Tomoyo: 'Sabe, na primeira vez que transamos, eu estava pra ficar menstruada,e até hoje eu não fiquei.'

Shoran(deduzindo e entrando em pânico): 'Você está querendo dizer que...'

Tomoyo: 'É Shoran, eu acho que estou grávida.'

Fiquei quieto e baixei a cabeça tentando reorganizar os fatos na minha cabeça. Tomoyo estava me dizendo que eu poderia ser pai em pouco menos de nove meses. Isso é horrível!! Como eu vou dizer isso pra minha mãe? Como vai ficar minha vida? O que que eu vou fazer? Nesse momento gostaria de bater a cabeça e esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida: a morte de Meiling, o rompimento com Sakura, o divórcio de meus pai, meu envolvimento com drogas e agora isso.

Shoran: 'Espera um pouco... você tem absoluta certeza disso?'

Tomoyo: 'Não... mas se não é isso, eu estou com alguma doença. Outra explicação não existe.'

Shoran: 'Vamos até uma farmácia agora. Tem um aqui perto.'

Segurei Tomoyo pelo braço e corri até a farmácia que havia a poucas quadras da praça.

Ali mesmo na farmácia, Tomoyo fez o teste. Depois de algum tempinho, ela sai do banheiro. Acho que até o farmacêutico estava curioso pelo resultado.

Tomoyo(chorando rios abraçada em mim): 'Deu positivo..!! O que que a gente faz, Shoran?'

Shoran: 'Não sei, Tomoyo...'

Acho que teria chorado se aquele cara não estivesse conosco. 

Farmacêutico: 'Não se desesperam... Esses teste não são 100% a prova de erros. Aconselho vocês irem a um médico antes de tomar qualquer decisão.'

**************

Tomoyo falou com o médico que freqüentava no dia seguinte. Ele havia comprovado nossas suspeitas; Tomoyo estava grávida mesmo. Ele nos chamou para fazer algumas recomendações e fazer algumas perguntas de rotina.

Médio: 'Já teve problemas com pressão alta?'

Tomoyo: 'Não.'

Médico: 'Você fuma?'

Tomoyo: 'Não.'

Médico: 'Usa algum tipo de droga?'

Tomoyo: '.... ahn.......'

O médico que não a olhava nos olhos antes, levantou o rosto dos papéis, e a fitou.

Médico: 'Qual?'

Tomoyo(sussurrando): '... cocaína.'

Não pensei que ela iria dizer. Ou melhor, não pensei que o médico iria perguntar isso...

Médio: 'Faz muito tempo?'

Tomoyo(mentindo): 'Um pouco.... (pausa) Tá bem... já faz um tempo sim...'

Médio(depois de um longo suspiro): 'Você sabe que isso é muito perigoso tanto para você quanto para a criança?'

Tomoyo: 'Sabia...'

Médico: 'Então?'

Tomoyo: 'Se quer saber a verdade, eu não quero ter esse filho, então não me importo como ele nasça. E também não me importo comigo, não faço nada nessa vida chata...'

Médico: 'Só por que você não quer! Meu Deus... Você é uma Daidouji! Sua família tem tudo! Garanto que se você se esforçar será uma ótima profissional no futuro! Terá uma família perfeita com tudo que necessita! Porque odiar tanto a vida assim?'

Tomoyo: 'Você não tem noção de como minha vida é sem propósito. Minha mãe morrerá um dia, e toda a fortuna dela será minha, Não vou precisar batalhar por nada na vida. Já terei tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar. E afeição? Amor? Quem vai me dar isso?! Nunca tive isso de ninguém!

Médico: 'Você poderia conversar com sua mãe e...'

Tomoyo: 'Conversar? Quando? A vejo uma vez a cada duas semana! Eu nem a conheço! Vamos Shoran, não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui.'

Tomoyo se levanta e eu vou com ela, calado.

#########

Médico(ao telefone): 'Sra. Daidouji? Aqui é o Drt. Kamia.'

Sonomi(arrumando papéis na mesa do escritório): 'Olá doutor! Algum problema?'

Médico: 'Sim, um problema enorme.'

Sonomi: 'Pois diga.'

Médico: 'Sua filha veio me ver hoje.'

Sonomi: 'Hm... o que ela tem?'

Médico: 'Sua filha está grávida.'

Sonomi para tudo o que fazia.

Sonomi: 'O que??'

Médico: 'E não é só isso. Estava fazendo aquelas perguntas de rotina, e ela me confessou que usa drogas.'

Sonomi: '.........'

Médico: 'Sra. Daidouji?'

Sonomi: 'O-o que você disse?'

Médico: 'Tomoyo é viciada em cocaína, Sra.'

A mulher simplesmente larga o telefone no chão e chora em completo desespero.

#########

A noite, eu e Tomoyo fomos contar a novidade para Eriol...

Eriol(gritando): 'Você está o que??'

Shoran: 'Isso mesmo Eriol, ela está grávida.'

Eriol: 'Cara... vocês estão ferrados...'

Tomoyo: 'Valeu o apoio...'

Eriol: 'Que tal esquecer um pouco essa história? Vamos aproveitar que hoje é sexta e vamos curtir uma boate.'

Shoran: 'Boa idéia. O que acha Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Acho ótimo.'

Shoran(muito sério): 'Só uma coisa... nada de drogas, ok?'

Tomoyo: 'Por que??'

Shoran: 'Olha Tomoyo, você está grávida e já que essa criança vai ter que nascer, é melhor que nasça sadia, menos trabalho pra nós.'

Tomoyo: 'Agora você vai me proibir disso?'

Shoran: 'Só por nove meses...'

Tomoyo: 'E você acha que eu agüento até lá??

Shoran: 'Vai ter que se esforçar...'

Tomoyo: 'Não vou me esforçar em nada! Eu não quero ter esse filho, se ele morrer melhor!'

Shoran: 'Não pense só em você, Tomoyo! Esse filho também é meu e eu não quero que ele morra!

Tomoyo: 'Mas eu quero!'

Eriol: 'Ei vocês! Parem com isso! Não é hora pra brigas! Vocês tem que sentar e conversar civilizadamente uma hora! Vamos pra boate e era isso.

***********

Entramos em uma boate que estava super animada. Música teccno e dance, e luzes piscando. Perfeito.

Eriol: 'Escuta Shoran, quer experimentar isso? Estou vendendo isso também.'

Shoran: 'O que é isso?'

Eriol: 'Extase.'

Shoran: 'Quanto?'

Eriol: 'Pra você eu faço por cinco ienes!'

Shoran(dando o dinheiro): 'Feito! Ah... uma coisa... viu onde foi a Tomoyo?'    

Eriol(indo pro meio da multidão que dançava): 'Não!'

Procurei ela pela pista inteira, e só fui achar quando procurei nas mesas. Lá estava ela, nariz inchado, rosto e olhos vermelhos, pronta pra mais uma carreira.

Shoran: 'Tomoyo!!!'

Tomoyo: 'Que foi agora?'

Shoran: 'O que que eu te falei?? Pára já com isso!'

Passo o braço pela mesa fazendo todo o pó ir pro chão.

Shoran(pegando um pacotinho fechado da droga): 'E eu fico com isso.'

Tomoyo: 'Larga de ser chato, Shoran! Eu estou passando por horrores!! Minha mãe já deve saber de tudo! Só quero tirar o peso do mundo das minhas costas!'

Shoran: 'Vai fazer isso sem drogas, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo(chorando): 'Eu não consigo!! Será que você não entende??'

Eu entendia. Entendia até de mais... Faria exatamente a mesma coisa se fosse comigo.

Shoran: 'Te entendo sim, mas é a vida do nosso filho que está em jogo.'

Tomoyo(tentando pegar a droga de volta): 'Que se dane a vida dele!'

Shoran: 'Sério, Tomoyo. Nunca te pedi nada antes, agora é a primeira vez. Para um pouco, ok?'

Ela não respondeu, apenas saiu revoltada da boate.

**********

Yelan: 'Shoran!! Onde esteve?!?!'

Shoran: 'Numa festa, mãe!'

Yelan: 'Mas são 7 horas das manhã! Isso é hora de voltar?!'

Shoran: 'Claro! Aquela festa estava melhor impossível! Eu tava muito animado!'

Yelan(irritada): 'Tá legal, Shoran. Eu desisto te colocar alguma disciplina nessa sua cabeça!'

Shoran: 'Ótimo!'

**********

Eriol(ao telefone): 'Li?'

Shoran: 'Que foi, cara?'

Eriol: 'Uma coisa que eu acho que você tem que saber... Duas na verdade.'

Shoran: 'Fala logo!'

Eriol: 'Uma é que eu fiquei sabendo que o Ken foi preso por assalto a mão armada.'

Shoran: 'Nossa... Por isso que ele andava sumido...'

Eriol: 'É... mas não é isso o mais importante.'

Shoran: 'Diz logo...'

Eriol: 'Bem... hoje, a Tomoyo apareceu aqui em casa...'

Shoran: 'Compra drogas, né? Sabia que ela não iria seguir o que eu disse..'

Eriol: 'Foi, mas esse não é o problema. O problema é que ela comprou heroína.'

Shoran(espantado): 'O que??'

Eriol: 'Isso mesmo... a garota tá acabada, Li! Pelo que estão dizendo por aí, ela apanhou do namorado da mãe e agora não tem mais casa!'

Shoran: 'Péra ai... você está brincando não está?'

Eriol: 'Não... não estou.'

Shoran: 'E como você foi vender isso pra ela???'

Eriol: 'Se você visse o estado dela venderia também. Ela era capaz de me dar a roupa do corpo por uma seringa.'

Era o que me faltava! Tomoyo partindo pra heroína! Isso iria mata-la de overdose a qualquer instante!!

Decidi que ia falar com ela e ela ia me ouvir! Não importa o que eu precise fazer!

Shoran: 'Eriol, estou indo descobrir onde ela está, me mantenha informado.'

Eriol: 'Ok. Tchau!'

Sai de casa e fui pra casa dela, e apertei o interfone. Achei muito estranho, pois a mãe dela abriu a porta da casa para ver quem era. Por que ela não estava trabalhando?

Sonomi: 'Tomoyo não mora mais aqui. E acho bom você a achar e assumir o filho que fez.'

Shoran: 'Nunca disse que não assumiria, pelo contrario, Tomoyo está tentando mata-lo se matando junto e eu estou tentando convence-la a desistir. Você que não teve coragem de assumir sua filha com os problemas dela.'

Dizendo isso fui embora procurar por Tomoyo, deixando a mulher chorando na porta de casa.

Só fui encontrar Tomoyo meia hora depôs em uma das inúmeras praças da cidade. Lá estava ela, sentada encostada em uma árvore. Estava com alguns hematomas no rosto e nas pernas. Parecia estar dormindo. A peguei no colo e comecei a leva-la para minha casa quando ela acorda:

Tomoyo: 'Shoran...?'

Shoran: 'Querendo matar nosso filho você se torna uma assassina sabia disso? Pode ir presa!'

Tomoyo: 'Pra onde está me levando?'

Shoran: 'Pra minha casa.'

Tomoyo: 'Se é pra ficar me dando sermão, prefiro ficar na rua.'

Shoran: 'Olhe seu estado, Tomoyo! Faça meu favor!'

Chegando em casa, as coisas pioraram. Minha mãe estava lá.

Yelan(desesperada): MEU DEUS!! O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA?!

Shoran(pondo Tomoyo na cama): 'Foi assaltada, e não se contentaram só com o dinheiro, tiveram que espanca-la.'

Yelan(saindo do quarto): 'Minha nossa!! Vou buscar gelo!!'

Tomoyo: 'Obrigado por mentir, Shoran...'

Shoran: 'Não pense que pe por que já tem perdoei.'

Yelan(pondo o gelo nos hematomas do rosto): 'Está aqui. Tem mais algum machucado?'

Tomoyo: 'Que esteja doendo não...'

Yelan: 'Que marcas são essas no seu braço? Parece que tomou vacina...'

Tomoyo(pondo a mão na frente): 'Não é nada! Não tem marca nenhuma!'

Yelan: 'Tem certeza?'

Tomoyo: 'Absoluta.'

Yelan: 'Se você diz...'

Shoran: 'Mãe, você podia nos dar licença um pouco?

Yelan(saindo): 'Tudo bem!'

Shoran: 'Você está louca, não está?'

Tomoyo: 'Tão louca quando você, ou se esqueceu que você também faz parte da população viciada?'

Shoran: 'Tomoyo!! Se liga!! Maconha nem droga é direito! Tem lugares que é até legalizado! Muito diferente da heroína! E eu pedi pra você parar um pouco! E o que você faz?? Começa a injetar heroína na veia! Resolveu dar uma de do contra??'

Tomoyo: 'Foi você que foi espancada com sua mãe assistindo sem fazer nada? Você que tem que ser o filho perfeito em casa? Não Shoran! Eu não agüento mais nada disso! Quem sabe você começa a olhar pelo meu lado?

Shoran: 'Tomoyo... heroína vai te matar! Escuta isso!'

Tomoyo: 'Você não me entende, Shoran.... Já desisti de viver, já desisti de tudo! Agora que terminar os meus dias fazendo o que eu quero fazer. Fazendo o que me dá prazer.'

Shoran: 'E o nosso filho, Tomoyo?! Ele não tem culpa de nada! E você vai leva-lo junto!

Tomoyo: 'Assim não deixo ninguém pra trás que possa precisar de mim no futuro.'

Shoran: 'Deixa de ser idiota, Tomoyo! Não desista da sua vida assim! Você não pode!'

Tomoyo: 'Não posso, mas vou.'

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Fim do capitulo!! Hehe bem... como acham que vão ficar as coisas agora? Tomoyo querendo morrer... Shoran querendo salvar o filho... Eriol como traficante.... e a Sakura? Que fim se deu ela? Bem, saibam disso no próximo capitulo! Hehehe... 

Pra quem gostava do jeito da Tomoyo original do Clamp, deve estar AMANDO a minha Tomoyo rebelde... nossa... como devem... Mas não me matem por isso, ok? É pra história dar certo... ^_^

Bem... até o próximo capitulo!! Mandem mails!!! Ah! Gente... nos fics das autoras famosas... tipo Kath Klein... Andréa Meiouh... KayJuli e etc... elas ficam lá "quem sabe alcançamos os 100 reviews??" aqui, eu vou perguntar... quem sabe a gente chega no 20 hein?? Ah... sério... eu to carente... mandem comentários viu?!

Bom.... beijos!!

*Júlia Kinomoto Li* 


	4. Capitulo 4

Legenda: ******** passagem de tempo 

                ######## troca de narrador

- Mau Caminho -

Tomoyo foi embora para não me pergunte onde logo depois de se recuperar. Me 

deixou pra trás sem nem se importar com os meus sentimentos sobre nosso filho, 

sem se importar com o que os outros achavam sobre a decisão dela, o que me 

deixou arrasado. Uma garota tão legal como ela fazendo isso consigo mesma. Não 

me agüentei e chorei por Tomoyo naquela noite. Por que ela só pensava nela? Não 

podia aceitar a opinião de outra pessoa pelo menos uma vez? 

Mesmo sendo tarde da noite, eu não tinha sono. Me levantei da cama e lavei o 

rosto. Passei os olhos pelo meu quarto, estava uma bagunça. Foi quando vi no 

meio das minhas roupas atiradas pela escrivaninha, o pacote de cocaína que havia 

arrancado de Tomoyo. Foi impossível não experimentar uma carreira. Assim como 

foi fácil descobrir que queria mais uma, duas, três...

#######

Fujitaka(preocupado): 'Sakura...? O que aconteceu...?'

Sakura esfrega os olhos e trata de levantar da cama e parar de chorar.

Sakura: 'Nada papai...'

Fujitaka: 'Quem nada é peixe. Se não tivesse acontecendo nada, você não estaria 

chorando.'

Sakura: 'Aconteceu algo sim... descobri uma coisa que eu preferia não saber.'

Fujitaka: 'Ahn?'

Sakura: 'Ah, pai... acho que você não é a pessoa mais indicada para mim falar 

sobre isso...'

Fujitaka: 'Entendo... Chame uma amiga para conversar se quiser.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada pai...'

Fujitaka(dando um beijo na testa da filha): 'É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.'

Fujitaka sai do quarto, e momentos mais tarde Sakura já estava chorando de novo, 

pensando em como fora idiota agindo daquela maneira tão estúpida, egoísta e 

impensada.

Ela pega o telefone e liga pra sua amiga Celina, uma colega estrangeira da 

faculdade que se tornara sua confidente desde que se conheceram.

Celina: 'Meu Deus, Sakura! Você estava tão aflita no telefone que eu vim 

correndo! O que houve?'

Sakura não disse nada, apenas chorou e chorou no colo da amiga, que entendeu que 

ela precisava era chorar tudo que pudesse antes de contar qualquer coisa.

Depois de finalmente se acalmar, Sakura estava pronta para se abrir com a amiga.

Sakura(chorando um pouco ainda): 'Eu errei muito, Ceci, muito. E acho que assim 

levei várias pessoas pro buraco.'

Celina: 'Não estou entendendo nada, Sakura. O que você errou?'

Sakura: 'Errei quando disse pro Shoran aquelas coisas... Sério! Como pude pensar 

que não queria mais nada com ele?! Ele era tudo pra mim, e só agora que ele não 

quer mais nada comigo, eu descobri que ele continua sendo tudo que era antes na 

minha vida! Foi só agora que descobri isso, por que agora estou sozinha e quero 

ele comigo de volta! Como pude ser tão egoísta? Querer ele só quando estou mal? 

E depois, quando ele precisava de mim, com a morte de Meiling, eu não estava lá 

pra ajuda-lo!'

Celina: 'Então, você ainda gosta dele, e quer ele de volta?'

Sakura: 'Sei que fui muito idiota, mas é isso mesmo.'

Celina: 'Ai Sakura... isso vai ser difícil. Pelo que eu sei, ele está namorando 

com uma tal de Daidouji agora.'

Sakura: 'Esse não é o problema! O problema é que como ele precisava de consolo, 

ele procurou esse consolo em outro lugar....'

Celina: 'Como assim?'

Sakura: 'Eu não te disse, Celina, mas andei observando Shoran durante esse tempo 

todo. Ele se viciou em drogas faz algum tempo.'

Celina: 'O que??'

Sakura: 'É! Tudo por culpa minha! Se eu não tivesse brigado com ele, ele não 

teria ido para o parque, Meiling não teria sido atropelada seguindo ele e ele 

não teria se viciado em drogas! E tem mais! Como ele entrou nessa, ele levou 

Eriol junto, e a tal Daidouji deve estar no meio também. Tudo por causa da 

idiota da Sakura aqui!'

########

Shoran(ao telefone): Eriol! Você tem notícias da Tomoyo?

Eriol: 'Nada... mas te aconselho a descobrir onde ela está agora.'

Shoran: 'To indo... mas outra coisa..'

Eriol: 'Diga.'

Shoran: 'Você me consegue com pouco de cocaína por um preço mais amigável?'

Eriol: 'Claro! Mas só por que você é meu amigo. Pode vir buscar aqui em casa.'

Shoran: 'Está bem. Agora tchau que eu vou procurar Tomoyo.'

Eriol: 'Tchau'

Desliguei o telefone e fui ao encontro da Tomoyo. Procurei muito, até ver uma 

pessoa sentada em um beco encostada na parede. Me aproximei um pouco: era uma 

mulher e quando reparei, ela tinha terminado de injetar no braço, a última gosta 

de droga de uma seringa. A mulher era Tomoyo, e estava em um estado deplorável. 

Seus cabelos estavam embaraçados e completamente sujos, seus olhos estavam 

vermelhos e tinha olheiras escuras. Sua pela estava branca como leite, e seus 

lábios tinham um tom arroxeado. Suas roupas estavam imundas e rasgadas e seus 

braços e pescoço tinham terríveis marcas das picadas da agulha.

Era uma cena horrível de se ver... estava horrorizado. Não sabia o que fazer, 

muito menos o que pensar.

Lentamente Tomoyo segura a seringa e tira a agulha do braço. Em seguida ela 

deixa a mão cair sobre suas pernas, e ali fica, parada.

Me aproximei mais e me ajoelhei diante dela.

Shoran(horrorizado): 'Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo não reagiu, ela estava com a cabeça caída, não sabia nem se estava 

consciente. Levantei seu rosto, ela estava com os olhos abertos, e passou a me 

fitar com um misto de sofrimento e felicidade. Felicidade? Isso mesmo... Tomoyo 

queria morrer para parar de sofrer, e estava feliz por que estava conseguindo se 

matar. 

Shoran(lacrimejando): 'Tomoyo, não morra agora... por favor... por que foi fazer 

isso? Eu ainda estou com você! Eriol também! Não desista da vida assim...'

Tomoyo mexeu um pouco os lábios como se fosse falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu de 

sua boca. Seus olhos apenas se fecharam.

Shoran(a segurando pelos ombros e sacudindo um pouco): 'Tomoyo...? Tomoyo?! Não 

Tomoyo!! Resista!'

Era tudo em vão, Tomoyo não me escutava mais. Ela acabara de conseguir o que 

queria: a morte. Agora ela não sofria mais, mas partindo dessa maneira ela 

levara meu primeiro filho, um filho que nem havia chegado a se formar 

perfeitamente, mas era um filho. 

Abracei o corpo de Tomoyo com força, chorando e soluçando. Não havia nada que eu 

pudesse fazer para salva-la, e essa era a segunda vez que isso acontecia. 

Primeiro Meiling, que me abandonou de uma forma tão irônica, e agora Tomoyo, que 

morre diante dos meus olhos, e o pior, eu sabia que ela estava mal e não a 

procurei mais cedo. Não adianta mais pensar no que passou, o que importa é o que 

estamos vivendo agora, e agora Tomoyo estava morta nos meus braços. Essa era a 

verdade, e ninguém irá muda-la de maneira alguma.     

Tudo estava parecendo errado pra mim agora. Nada mais tinha sentido. Meus olhos 

estavam ardendo e meu coração doía. Peguei Tomoyo nos braços e fui levando-a 

para um hospital. Em quanto caminhava, pessoas me olhavam desconfiadas e 

passavam longe. Eu apenas continuava caminhando. Não sei como, mas consegui 

chegar ao hospital.

Rapidamente a levaram para a sala de emergência, mas foi inútil. Nada poderia 

ser feito. Era o que ela queria. Queria resolver seus problemas, e escolheu esse 

caminho: o mais triste, porém o mais eficaz.  

Voz(chorando em completo desespero): 'Onde está minha filha?!?'

Shoran: 'Agora a maravilhosa Sra. Daidouji aparece, não é? Só depois de saber 

que sua filha está no hospital você dá as caras. Não tem vergonha de se mesma?'

Pude ver, que várias pessoas, médicos e enfermeiras param para nos olhar. Assim 

é melhor, mais humilhação. Estava com ódio dela. Como ela podia ser tão 

desprezível com uma filha??

Sonomi: 'Para de falar besteiras! Foi só minha filha começar a andar com você 

que ela está assim, você é culpado de tudo! Onde ela está??'

Shoran: 'Ela está em algum lugar desse universo, finalmente feliz. Livre de toda 

a dor que você trouxe a ela.'

Sonomi: 'O que está querendo dizer?'

Shoran: 'Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. É exatamente o que a senhora deve estar 

pensando. Tomoyo está morta. Overdose, a poucos minutos. Morreu nos meus braços. 

Cheguei a ver felicidade nos olhos dela, finalmente ela estaria livre de você. 

Morrer não foi o problema dela, era o que ela queria. Queria parar de sofrer por 

pessoas que não mereciam a dor dela. Você é uma pessoa sem coração que criou uma 

filha. Não a educou nem amarou, apenas lhe deu bens materiais para que pudesse 

crescer, aumentar de tamanho. Mas duvido que tenha se preocupado uma vez em 

sentar e conversar com ela, perguntar como ia na escola ou se tinha algum 

problema. Uma história antes de dormir ou um beijo de boa noite. Você só se 

preocupou com o seu dinheiro. Ah, e não pense que andei investigando você, tudo 

isso está impresso na testa de Tomoyo. Era só conversar com ela, que qualquer um 

sabia tudo que ela passou. (suspiro) Bem, nem sei por que estou aqui ainda, 

gastando minha saliva com você, mas espero que o tenha ouvido, que não tenha 

entrado por uma orelha e saído pela outra. Agora se me permite, vou voltar para 

a minha casa. Tenho a minha mãe, e ela deve estar preocupada, do contrário de 

você que abandonou uma filha na rua. Espero sinceramente, nunca mais ver você. 

Até mais.'

Não sei como consegui falar tudo aquilo. Acho que era como eu me sentia em 

relação a todas as coisas.

Não voltei para casa como havia dito, estava aflito de mais para conseguir 

enfrentar minha mãe sem destruir a casa.

Comecei a andar sem rumo, pensando por que pessoas ótimas como Tomoyo odiavam 

tanto a vida que tinham. Mas nosso mundo é assim, nascemos onde nascemos, e não 

existem ninguém que pode escolher o melhor lugar para nós a não ser nós mesmos. 

Tomoyo só não havia fugido de casa há muito tempo por que apesar de tudo ela 

amava sua mãe, afinal, era a mãe dela, não era? E essa história de que Deus 

escreve certo por linhas tortas é a maior besteira quando você está vivendo 

nessas linhas tortas, e chega no fim; a linha acaba tão torta como começou. E 

não fizemos nada de certo com a nossa vida. Nenhum deus pode determinar o que é 

certo e errado para nós. Nós somos nossas escolhas. Somos responsáveis por elas 

e pelos resultados que elas trazem. O resultado da escolha de Tomoyo foi a 

morte. Era esse o resultado que ela queria, podia não ser o caminho certo para 

muitos, até eu achei errado. Mas se ela achou certo, quem vai mudar uma escolha 

dela? Podemos tentar convencer as pessoas, mas precisamos mudar os pensamentos 

dela, e isso é uma tarefa muito difícil. 

Tudo isso não importa mais agora, importa só como lição para o que resta da 

minha vida. Tomoyo morreu e eu me vejo nesse vazio novamente. 

Continuei caminhando, pensando em coisas da vida. Cheguei em casa eram quase 10 

horas da noite.

Yelan: 'Onde estava dessa vez?!?'

Shoran: 'Andando por aí...'

Yelan: 'Shoran! Você está na faculdade!! Fiquei sabendo que tem matado muitas 

aulas, e nunca mais te vi estudar! O que houve com você??'

Shoran: 'Decidi mudar um pouco...'

Yelan: 'E por que escolheu mudar pra pior?'

Shoran: 'Não mudei pra pior, apensa escolhi um outro jeito de viver a vida.'

Yelan: 'Belo jeito de viver! Andando pela cidade sem fazer nada! Você logo vai 

ter 20 anos! Não está na hora de pensar no seu futuro não? Não vou estar aqui 

pra te sustentar pra sempre, nem seu pai!'

Shoran: 'Ah mãe, nem vem! Vocês não morrem tão cedo! Vaso ruim não quebra!'

Yelan: 'Como é que é?????'

Shoran: 'Tá mãe, não me enche que eu estou com a cabeça explodindo hoje!'

Yelan: 'Hoje e todos os outros dias! O que está acontecendo dessa vez?'

Shoran(suspiro): 'Tomoyo morreu hoje no meu colo e não pude fazer nada. Já estou 

por aqui com essa minha vida que não acontece nada de bom, então não começa você 

também!'

Yelan(espantada): 'Sua namorada..... morreu? Está brincando né?'

Shoran: 'Não, não estou.'

Yelan(começando a chorar): 'Era um menina tão boa... Mas ela era tão 

saudável.... morreu como?'

Shoran(pensa um pouco antes de responder): '.. overdose...' 

Yelan: 'O QUE??????????'

Shoran(se irritando saindo de perto da mãe): 'Tá mãe, não começa com 

interrogatório! Eu vou tomar um banho frio pra tentar tirar essa história da 

cabeça. Depois vou pra casa de Eriol.'

Yelan(não acreditando ainda): 'Overdose....?'

***********

Fui para a casa de Eriol contra a vontade de minha mãe, que ainda insistia em 

detalhes dá morte de Tomoyo. Quando estava atravessando a rua quase fui 

atropelado. Estava mas desligado do mundo impossível. Cheguei na frente da casa 

e toquei o interfone de Eriol. Nakuru, a prima de Eriol atendeu e veio abrir pra 

mim. Era uma mulher muito bonita. Já devia ter seus 27 anos, trabalhava como 

secretária em uma empresa. Os dois moravam com os pais dela na Inglaterra, mas 

se mudaram pra Tomoeda sozinhos há três anos. 

Nakuru: 'Pode entrar. Eriol está no quarto dele.'

Shoran: 'Obrigada, Nakuru.'

Nakuru: 'Ah, Li! Poderia me responder uma coisa?'

Shoran: 'Claro.'

Nakuru: 'O que está acontecendo com Eriol? Ele nunca mais para em casa, e pelo 

que eu to vendo você também não.'

Shoran(inventando na hora): 'Não está acontecendo nada, só estamos mais.... 

ativos.'

Nakuru: 'Hm...'

Subi rápido para o quarto de Eriol antes que ela começasse a perguntar mais 

coisas. Ela não deve ter engolido a história de estar mais "ativos". 

Eriol: 'E aí cara? Achou a Tomoyo?'

Shoran: 'Achei... mas foi tarde.'

Eriol: 'Como assim?'

Shoran: 'Ela morreu, Eriol. Tomoyo está morta.'

Eriol: 'Morta...?'

Concordo com a cabeça.

Eriol fecha os olhos e tira os óculos levando a mão para a testa. 

Shoran: 'A encontrei num beco perto da Toca. Tinha umas três seringas espalhadas 

pelo chão. Ela ainda estava viva. Estava se picando pela última vez... tentou me 

dizer algo, mas nada saiu da boca dela, foi então que os olhos dela se 

fecharam.'

Eriol(segurando choro): 'Por que tinha que ser ela com tantas pessoas no mundo?'

Shoran: 'Não sei... mas ela queria isso... já não agüentava mais... Foi 

horrível.... eu não podia fazer nada pra ajudar... só consegui chorar aquela 

hora.'

Eriol: 'E agora? O que vai fazer?'

Shoran: 'Não fui eu que morri! Nossa vida continua! O que podemos fazer é tirar 

alguma lição disso tudo... nada mais.'

*********

Mais tarde saí da casa de Eriol e fui para a minha. Quando cheguei em casa 

lembrei que não fiz o que eu justamente tinha ido fazer na casa de Eriol. Buscar 

a droga. Iria lá pela manhã.

No dia seguinte, levantei e fui direto para a casa dele. Chegando perto não 

acreditei no que vi. Mas era verdade. Nakuru chorava de mais para ser uma mera 

brincadeira. 

Nakuru(desesperada): 'Vocês não podem levar ele!! Ele é inocente tenho certeza!! 

Isso deve ser tudo um enorme engano!!'

Eriol(com os braços pra trás se deixando ser algemado): 'Calma Nakuru... Logo eu 

estarei de volta. Eles verão que sou inocente.'

Policial: 'Inocente, você?? Com 20kg de cocaína escondidos em casa? Acho que 

não... Sonhou alto de mais garoto, milagres não acontecem mais hoje em dia.'

O policial forçou Eriol a entrar em um carro que saiu rápido com a sirene 

ligada. Já estavam levando Nakuru para dentro da viatura quando eu assimilei o 

que estava acontecendo.

Shoran: 'Nakuru!!'

Nakuru: 'Li!!! Diz pra ele que Eriol é inocente!! Meu primo nunca se envolveu 

com esse tipo de coisa!!'

Fiquei quieto olhando Nakuru gritar.

Nakuru: 'Diga Shoran! Diga!'

Policial: 'Vamos... você vai dar seu depoimento na delegacia...'

Nakuru(chorando): 'Diga Shoran!'

Eu não podia dizer que ele era culpado e muito menos podia dizer que era 

inocente... estava dividido entre a amizade e a sensatez. Optei por ficar mudo. 

Era melhor do que denunciar Eriol e ferir Nakuru, ou alimentar esperanças falsas 

na garota mentindo para a polícia. Simplesmente virei as costas e comecei a 

voltar por onde vim. 

Minha vida tinha literalmente terminado, por que tudo isso estava acontecendo 

comigo? O que eu havia feito de tão ruim para merecer isso? Talvez tenha feio 

escolhas erradas antes disso... como entrar no mundo das drogas. Ou talvez a 

culpa toda seja de Sakura... Foi ela que começou toda essa história... Não... 

Sakura fez a escolha dela, talvez mais uma escolha errada, mas ela achou certo, 

então não posso culpa-la. A culpa era minha mesmo, embora eu não quisesse 

admitir. 

Agora não tenho mais como concertar as coisas... acho que vou continuar levando 

tudo como está, apenas tentar esquecer as dores do peito seria uma boa 

alternativa. Decidi ir até a Toca, ficar junto de pessoas que tinha tantos 

problemas como eu, para não me sentir tão mal assim.

**********

Garçom(servindo mais um copo de whisky): 'Ei garoto... Você vai ter dinheiro pra 

pagar tudo isso? Você já está bem endividado por aqui...'

Shoran(depois de virar o copo inteiro goela a baixo): 'Se eu tenho ou não como 

pagar o problema não é seu... você só tem que encher esse copo mais uma vez...'

Garçom: 'Eu não... não sei se vou receber por isso...'

Shoran(se levantando do banco): 'Escuta aqui, você não pode me negar bebida... 

sou um cliente e....'

***********

Devo ter acordado umas sete horas mais tarde depois disso. Havia desmaiado em 

pleno bar... mas esse não era meu grande problema... o problema é que acordei 

deitado em uma cama com meu pai me olhando. 

Shang: 'Dez copos de whisky... Isso deve ser suficiente para deixar um touro 

bêbado.. Imagina o que faz com um pirralho metido a gente grande em um bar?'

Shoran: 'Minha cabeça está me matando...'

Yelan: 'Viu como é legal? E olha que já te colocamos em baixo de água fria e já 

tomou comprimido pra dor de cabeça.'

Shoran(fugindo do assunto): 'O que está fazendo aqui, pai?'

Shang: 'Sua mãe me contou que sua namorada morreu de overdose, e a noite, 

ligaram pra ela dizendo que você estava atrapalhando a passagem no bar... 

imagina como ela ficou...'

Yelan: 'Tive que entrar naquele chiqueiro para buscar você e ainda me fizeram 

pagar todas as suas dívidas.'

Shang: 'Escuta Shoran... está certo que você tenha ficado abalado com a morte de 

Tomoyo, mas se afogar num copo de álcool não vai mudar nada.'

Shoran: 'Mas não foi só isso que aconteceu...'

Yelan: 'Eu já sei o que aconteceu também... liguei para Eriol para ele ir comigo 

naquele chiqueiro buscar você... não queria aparecer lá sozinha. Foi então que 

Nakuru me disse que o garoto estava preso, e por tráfico de drogas.'

Agora sim eu estava ferrado... Se minha namorada havia morrido de overdose e meu 

melhor amigo era um traficante eles já deviam suspeitar de mim, ou pior, ter 

certeza. 

Shang: 'Trouxemos você pra cá pra fazer alguns exames, e decidimos que é melhor 

ficar aqui até você se descontaminar dessa porcaria que andou usando.'

Yelan: 'Podia ter nos contado que estava com problemas, Shoran... iríamos apoiar 

você... mas agora descobrimos tarde de mais para podermos fazer algo por nós 

mesmos. Você tinha que escolher logo esse jeito de fugir dos problemas??'

Shang: 'Bem, essa é a melhor clínica da cidade, Shoran.'

Clínica?? Eu estava numa clínica pra viciados em drogas?? Isso era pra matar. 

Shoran(levantando): 'Vocês estão sonhando se pensam que vão me deixar aqui!'

Olhei pra frente e tudo começou a girar em minha volta e eu acabei na cama outra 

vez.

Yelan: 'Depois que você melhorar da ressaca você vai se juntar ao grupo de 

jovens e vão tentar se ajudar. Não vai ser ótimo pra você?'

Nossa... ia ser maravilhoso... Eu só não levantava e saía correndo por que 

tropeçaria no segundo passo. Mas daria um jeito de sair dali logo que, para meus 

olhos,  o mundo parasse no lugar novamente.

*************

Estava numa sala com mais uns 5 jovens e uma mulher um pouco mais velha com cara 

de médica. Mandou cada um falar sobre seus problemas e depois cada um iria dar 

uma solução para o problema do amigo.

Uma garota de loira e branquela começou.

Garota: 'Bem... O namorado da minha mãe matou minha irmã e minha mãe. Abusou de 

mim por dois dias e me largou na rua sem nada. Um sujeito me encontrou e me deu 

uma felicidade na vida que era a sensação legal da cocaína... Me disse que era 

só eu roubar algumas coisas pra ele que eu ganhava drogas, comida e um lugar pra 

dormir. Estava muito bem até meu avô idiota me achar e me largar aqui com esse 

bando de gente idiota pra tentar me curar.'

Doutora: 'História interessante, Souya... Agora vamos ver algumas soluções. Pode 

começar, Hiroki.'

Hiroki(sem nem pensar duas vezes): 'Sugiro que você fuja daqui e volte pra sua 

vida de antes que estava muito melhor do que agora.'

Doutora: 'Katsumi?'

Katsumi: 'Pega uma faca no refeitório e se suicida... se livra das drogas e 

dessa vida desgraçada tudo de uma vez.'

Doutora: 'Li?'

Parecíamos um bando de idiotas fazendo isso... De que iria adiantar?? Logo 

estaria fora disso, se estaria. 

Shoran: 'Acho mais coerente nós nos juntarmos com as outras pessoas internadas 

aqui e fazer uma rebelião. É mais garantido que fugir um de cada vez.'

*************

Passaram dois dias e eu não agüentava mais... estava precisando muito de 

qualquer droga... Comecei, e não ia querer parar agora, quando mais precisava... 

Enfermeira(colocando a bandeja no meu colo): 'Olá Li, está na hora de almoçar, e 

hoje você vai comer, não adianta reclamar.'

Eu não precisava de comida... precisava de uma droga... será que ninguém 

entendia isso? Joguei a bandeja longe... estava enjoado e meu corpo inteiro 

doía... Comecei a ter ânsias de vômito, mas apenas saliva saía da minha boca... 

não comia nada a muito tempo...

Enfermeira: 'Li... se acalme...'

Shoran: 'Eu preciso... de alguma droga... agora...'

Já estava pronto para me levantar e sair daquele lugar, mas ela tentou me 

impedir de levantar, o que me deixou com raiva e a empurrei longe, tinha vontade 

de estrangular aquela mulher que não me deixava fazer nada do que queria, e iria 

fazer isso se dois médicos não tivesse me tirado de cima da enfermeira e me 

jogado na cama, me prendendo.

Médico: 'Tragam um sedativo!'

Me sacudia freneticamente tentando me soltar até sentir uma picada de agulha em 

meu braço, e em instantes, não sentia mais nada.

************

Acordei pela manhã e me descobri em um quarto novo, onde só havia eu, um 

banheiro, uma janela gradeada e uma porta trancada. Me levantei, e fui até a 

janela... Quarto andar com uma escadinha de emergência levando até o chão. 

Forcei um pouco a grade e descobri que não era  uma grade aparafusada. Olhei a 

minha volta e vi aos pés da minha cama um prato de comida com um garfo e uma 

faca sem ponta. Perfeito. Peguei a faca e fui até a janela, estava fraco, mas 

fazendo um esforço inicial consegui afrouxar os parafusos. Em pouco tempo, a 

grade estava fora da janela. 

Era bom de mais para ser verdade mas vi minhas coisas em uma cadeira ao lado da 

cama. Tirei aquela camisola branca ridícula e me vesti. Desci a escada e em 

alguns minutos estava no chão, finalmente livre. 

Agora eu precisava de alguma droga... 

Shoran(pegando um pedaço de vidro do chão): 'E já sei como vou conseguir...'

##########

Ai meu Deus... estou atrasada! Sakura deve estar me esperando a séculos... Vai 

me matar...

Continuei correndo até ver um rosto conhecido caminhando na direção contrária... 

não sabia quem era, mas sabia que conhecia. Deixa isso pra lá... estou 

atrasadíssima....

Quando ia cruzar com o rapaz, ele simplesmente me segura me impedindo de correr.

Rapaz: 'Aonde pensa que vai com tanta pressa?'

Ele me segurava contra o corpo deli me impedindo de me mexer. Pronto... estou 

ferrada... o cara vai me seqüestrar, abusar de mim e me matar... sem contar que 

depois vai jogar meu corpo num rio... pelo menos iria saber quem era o agressor. 

Olhei pra cima e pude reconhecer o sujeito...

Celina: 'Você....'

Rapaz: 'Estou com pressa agora... será que dava pra passar a bolsa, jóias e 

qualquer coisa que valha algum dinheiro?'

Ele disse isso e eu pude senti uma ponta afiada e gelada sendo apertada conta 

minha barriga... já me machucando.

Celina(entrando em desespero): 'Cla-claro... Só não me ma-machuque.'

Rapaz(soltando-a): 'Anda logo e para de gaguejar. Já falei que estou compressa.'

Dei meu celular, meu CD Player que estava na bolsa com meu porta cd, meus 

brincos e minha carteira. Ele pegou tudo e saiu... Felizmente eu estava inteira, 

mas pior de tudo era que eu sabia exatamente quem era aquele rapaz, o que acabou 

não me deixando nada feliz.

########

Sakura(chorando): 'Não... Não podia ser ele! Eu falei com a mãe dele! Ela disse 

que ele está numa clínica agora! Não era ele, Celina! Não era!'

Celina: 'Acredite em mim, Sakura... era ele. Nunca esqueço de um rosto.'

Sakura: 'Mas você nem o conhecia direito!!'

Celina: 'Já tinha visto vocês dois aos beijos na faculdade... eu lembro, 

Sakura.'

Sakura: 'É tudo culpa minha... Vou te que fazer alguma coisa pra ajuda-lo.'

Sakura se levanta e pega algumas coisa pra sair de casa.

Celina: 'O que vai fazer??'

Sakura: 'Vou falar com Eriol. Ele vai me dizer onde é possível que Shoran 

esteja.'

Celina(pegando o que sobrou da bolsa e indo atrás): 'Vou com você!'

########

Policial: 'Poxa CDF, mesmo preso continua arrasando corações. Tem duas gatinhas 

aí pra falar com você.'

Preso1: 'Ah chefia... deixa elas entrarem aí pra nós vermos!'

Preso2: 'Não vemos a pele de uma mulher há meses.'

Policial(abrindo a cela): 'Nada disso... o assunto delas é só com o CDF aqui.'

Saí da cela algemado seguindo o policial. Ele me levou até uma sala reservada, 

onde ele tirou as algemas e me deixou entrar. Não acreditei no que vi. Era 

Sakura com uma amiga, e estava ali com uma cara super preocupada e triste. 

Sakura: 'Eriol! Como você está?'

Eriol: 'Sem querer ser grosso mas... como você acha?'

Sakura: 'Desculpa... foi uma pergunta idiota... Estou feliz em ver você de 

novo.'

Não sei o que deu em Sakura, mas ela me abraçou... eu estava todo sujo, ela 

devia estar triste mesmo.

Sakura: 'Esta é Celina.' Apresentando a amiga.

Celina: 'Olá.'

Eriol: 'O que trouxe vocês até o meu lar pelos próximos 10 anos?'

Sakura: 'Ficou sabendo que Shoran foi internado em uma clínica para viciados?'

Eriol: 'Fiquei.'

Sakura: 'Pois é... Hoje a Celina estava vindo para minha casa quando foi 

assaltada... adivinhe por quem?'

Olhei para a garota que estava com ela, e ela concordou com a cabeça.

Eriol(sorrindo): 'Hum... Então, ele fugiu. Sabia que isso não iria durar muito 

tempo.'

Sakura: 'Eriol! Você não acha isso nenhum pouco preocupante?? Ele está piorando!

Eriol: 'Sakura... Aprenda isso, clínicas só deixam o cara mais desesperado. 

Shoran precisava de dinheiro, sua amiga deve ter sido a primeira pessoa que ele 

viu que aparentava ter algum.' 

Sakura: 'Mas isso é totalmente fora da ética do Shoran!! Ele nunca faria isso!'

Eriol: 'Shoran mudou Sakura. Você fez ele mudar. Agora agüenta as 

conseqüências.'

Sakura(ignorando toda a discussão anterior): 'Tá, me diga onde eu posso 

encontrar ele... preciso muito conversar com ele.'

Eriol: 'Conversar sobre o que?'

Sakura: 'Sobre umas coisas...'

Eriol(sorrindo novamente): 'Ele não vai te ouvir Sakura... Você o deixou muito 

mal, e ele escolheu essa vida só pra esquecer de você. Tem a morte de Meiling 

também, mas acho que você ter o abandonado foi um baque muito maior, tenho 

certeza disso. E há alguns dias, a morte de Tomoyo, não falei com ele ainda mais 

sei que vai estar arrasado. Ele pode até ainda amar você, mas ao mesmo tempo ele 

a odeia por ter estragado completamente a vida dele. Eu entendi isso a pouco 

tempo... faz um dia, acho. Assim como você estragou a vida dele, ele estragou a 

minha. Apesar de ainda ser meu grande amigo, ele é o culpado por eu estar aqui 

preso pelos próximos 10 anos, o que me dá vontade de mata-lo.'

Sakura: 'Eriol... descobri que a culpa de tudo isso era minha também, ao mesmo 

tempo que descobri que não devia ter rompido namoro com ele. Não por saber que 

daria nisso tudo, mas por ter descoberto que ainda amo ele como sempre amei. Me 

sinto horrível quando lembro disso... estraguei a sua vida e de Shoran por causa 

de um simples engano...'

Eriol: 'Deixa eu adivinhar... agora quer consertar as coisas?'

Sakura: 'Exatamente.'

Eriol: 'Como um policial me disse quando eu achei que poderia sair daqui fácil, 

milagres não acontecem mais hoje em dia. Arrumar as coisas a essa altura do 

campeonato é uma tarefa quase impossível Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Quase... mais não é impossível. Agora me diga logo onde posso 

encontra-lo.'

Eriol(suspiro): 'No bar Toca do Lobo, se ele não estiver lá agora espere um 

pouco que ele aparece.'

Sakura(abraçando novamente): 'Obrigada Eriol!'

Elas iam saindo pela porta dando lugar para um policial entrar.

Eriol: 'Sakura!'

A garota volta a me olhar.

Eriol: 'Apesar de tudo, boa sorte.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada, acho que vou precisar.'

Celina(acenando): 'Tchau!'

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Demorou mas está aí!!! Estamos chegando na reta final gente!! Faltam só mais uns 

2 capítulos... acho eu...

Hehe Bem... acho que vão ser uns 3... sei lá....

Bem... agora no meu blog novo vocês podem ler meus fics gente! É 

www.julianosekai.weblogger.com.br 

E eu tenho um outro também... que naum tem os fics mas tem umas outras coisas.. é 

www.asuka-forever.weblogger.com.br Visitem!!!!

Beijos pra todo mundo!!!

*Júlia Kinomoto Li*

Ps. A parte que o Shoran teve de ser sedado, ele estava tento uma crise de 

abstinência, que é quando um viciado fica algum tempo sem a droga. Ficou meio exagerado, mais deixa isso pra lá....     


	5. Capítulo 5

Legenda: ********** Passagem de Tempo 

               ######### Troca de Narrador

- Mau Caminho -

Finalmente eu tinha dinheiro e estava fora daquela clínica idiota. Cheguei correndo na Toca e troquei tudo que tinha conseguido por droga. Agora sim eu era um cara feliz. Já estava saindo com pressa do bar quando me bato com uma pessoa que estava entrando. Já ia começar a soltar os cachorros na criatura que ficou na minha frente, quando vi que essa criatura era uma mulher de lindos olhos verdes. Sakura pra ser preciso, e o mais estranho era que ela estava acompanhada pela garota que eu tinha assaltado mais cedo. Agora sim eu estava ferrado. 

Sakura: 'Shoran...'

Eu não ia ficar ali pra ouvir sermão, dei meia volta e saí andando. Por que ela estava ali? O que queria naquele bar de última categoria? Ela tinha que estragar minha felicidade...

Sakura (me seguindo): 'Shoran espera! Vim aqui só pra falar com você, não vou desistir assim!'

Parei, mas continuei de costas pra ela.

Sakura: 'Falei com Eriol na cadeia agora a pouco. Ele não me deu esperanças de conseguir consertar as coisas. Mas eu posso tentar, não posso?'

Shoran (se virando): 'Olhe para a minha situação, Sakura. Já estou no fundo, você só vai conseguir me empurrar mais para baixo.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Shoran... Eu fiz isso com você, me sinto culpada por tudo! Quero tentar arrumar as coisas agora! Você não pode, por favor, me dar ao menos uma chance?!'

Celina: 'Até eu vou tentar ajudar você mesmo depois do que você me fez, ou você quer continuar nessa vida para sempre?'

Eu não queria, mas agora não tinha mais volta, ia acabar morto em um beco assim como Tomoyo, esse era o meu destino. 

Shoran (fitando o chão): 'Depois de tudo que aconteceu, não tenho mais nem como olhar na sua cara, muito menos te deixar consertar as coisas. E por que está aqui? Quer me ajudar por que é minha amiga? Amigos são amigos nas horas tristes também. Eles não abandonam os outros quando eles...'.

Sakura (interrompendo): 'Eu ainda te amo Shoran!!!!'

Como é que é?? Me ama?? Depois de tudo que ela disse, de me ferir, ela tem coragem de me dizer que ainda me ama? 

Shoran: 'Depois de tudo que você falou é impossível alguém acreditar nisso. Não estou mais afim de ouvir suas besteiras sentimentais de novo. Tchau pra vocês.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Não, Shoran... Por favor...'

**********

Eu não podia nem pensar em voltar para casa, iriam me jogar naquele inferno novamente... Todos queriam me ajudar, mas ninguém perguntava o que eu estava sentindo nem nada... São todos iguais, inclusive Sakura... Eu ainda a amo, apesar de não poder perdoá-la pelo que fez...

Caminhei durante algum tempo, pensando no que meu futuro me reservava... Antigamente eu sonhava com uma família feliz, eu e Sakura juntos em uma casa com, quem sabe, um ou dois filhos... Mas toda essa visão de futuro despencou quando ela terminou tudo comigo. Agora eu olhava pra frente e não enxergava nada. Eu não tinha um futuro se tudo aquilo não mudasse... Talvez eu devesse voltar para aquela clínica e tentar largar as drogas... 

Quando percebi, estava na frente dos portões cerrados do cemitério onde Meiling fora enterrada. Um lugar escuro e sombrio, com um jeito muito solitário... Não pensei duas vezes. Pulei as grades e entrei. Passei por vários túmulos, alguns com flores já muito murchas ou secas, outros com a aparência mais mal cuidada impossível, já alguns raros com grandes buquês de flores coloridas. Eram tantas pessoas, que agora descansavam em paz que comecei a pensar... Como será que é estar morto? Existe mesmo essa história de céu ou inferno? Ou nós sentimos como se simplesmente estivéssemos dormindo? Essas eram perguntas impossíveis de serem respondidas... 

Mas foi quando cheguei na frente do túmulo de Meiling e me ajoelhei em sua frente que eu descobri o que eu queria para o meu futuro. Eu queria viver! Viver para ver meus filhos, quem sabe netos! Viver para curtir a vida! Viver, arranjar um trabalho, morar sozinho, viver por mim mesmo! Era isso que eu queria! E eu estava fazendo tudo para isso não acontecer! Como pude ser tão tolo? 

Não sei se era por que eu me sentia mais feliz agora, mas aquele lugar perdeu um pouco a aura sóbria que tinha antes, ficou mais agradável... Até a foto de Meiling na lápide me pareceu mais feliz. 

Voz: 'É a primeira vez que você veio aqui, não foi?'

Me levanto e me viro rapidamente.

Shoran: 'Sakura?? O que está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura: 'O mesmo que você, oras...'

Assim que ela diz isso, ela retira umas flores já murchas do túmulo de Meiling e põe outras novas.

Sakura (olhando a lápide): 'Meiling era como uma irmã pra mim...'

Shoran: 'Mas por que a essa hora da noite?'

Sakura: 'E tem hora melhor? É tudo tão calmo à noite...'

Shoran: 'Hm...'

Sakura: 'Shoran, sobre hoje mais cedo... Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que te amava... Não estava mesmo... Você não sabe como foi difícil para mim, saber que você estava se afundando e eu não podia fazer nada... Foi quando eu decidi agir, e você simplesmente me deu as costas. Só estou querendo te ajudar Shoran, você...'

Não sei o que me deu naquela hora, mas eu estava tão decidido a viver e a ser feliz novamente que simplesmente beijei Sakura. Acho que eu fiquei mais assustado com o que fiz do que ela. Mas foi bom sentir aquele gosto doce na boca novamente... Foi realmente muito bom... 

Sakura (ainda com o rosto muito próximo): 'Por que..?'

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do por quê, mas alguma coisa no meu interior dizia que era a coisa certa se fazer. 

Shoran: 'Consegui cair na real, Sakura, descobri que eu estava caminhando sem parar pro caminho da morte ignorando todos que me avisavam o que havia no caminho. Hoje, agora pouco pra falar a verdade, eu decidi que quero que você me ajude... Por favor... Por favor...' Nessa hora lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos enquanto eu segurava as pequenas mãos de Sakura. 

Sakura (com um sorriso largo): 'Você não imagina como isso me deixa feliz, Shoran!!! É óbvio que eu te ajudo!!'

Sakura pula me abraçando, quando percebi, ela já estava chorando de felicidade. 

Shoran: 'Ah... Isso significa também que voltamos a namorar, OK?'

Sakura (me abraçando mais uma vez): 'Claro que está OK!! Não tinha como estar mais OK!!'

***********

Sakura voltou comigo pra minha casa, pra conversar com a minha mãe antes que ela me abandonasse naquela clínica novamente. Cheguei em casa, e toquei a campainha. A essas alturas eu já havia perdido minhas chaves. Minha mãe aparece na porta com uma terrível cara de sono, vestindo uma camisola.

Yelan (me abraçando pela cabeça): 'Filho!!!!!!!!! Onde você esteve??? Pus um detetive pra achar você nessa cidade!!! Por que fugiu da clínica?? Que diabos você estava pensando quando fez isso??'

Sakura: 'Calma dona Yelan, nós vamos explicar tudinho pra senhora agora!'

Shoran: 'É mãe... Agora pode me soltar...'

Yelan: 'Sakura...? Está bem... Vamos, entrem...'

Entramos e fomos direto para a cozinha, onde minha mãe serviu um chá e logo começamos a conversar.

Sakura: 'Bem, hoje há algum tempo, eu decidi ir visitar o túmulo de Meiling como venho fazendo uma vez por semana... Sempre vou à noite por que me sinto melhor, é mais tranqüilo, sabe?'

Yelan: 'Sim..'

Fiquei apenas assistindo, era melhor Sakura explicar tudo sozinha.

Sakura: 'Quando chego lá, encontro Shoran tão concentrado em pensamentos que nem reparou que eu tinha chegado. Fiquei surpresa por ele estar ali. Foi quando falei com ele, disse mais uma vez que queria ajudá-lo, e ele simplesmente me...'

Shoran: 'Poupe minha mãe dos detalhes, Sakura...'

Sakura: 'OK... Depois disso ele falou que tinha caído na real, que queria lagar tudo, e que queria minha ajuda, por isso estou aqui.'

Yelan (não contendo as lágrimas): 'Shoran... Você não sabe como isso é bom pra você!' (me abraçando) 'Graças a Deus você tem uma pessoa como a Sakura do seu lado!'

Sakura: 'Não, Sra. Yelan. Não foi eu quem mudou a cabeça de Shoran, ele mesmo caiu na real.'

Yelan (enxugando as lágrimas): 'Isso é tão bom...'

Shoran: 'Só uma coisa gente... Não é tão fácil assim. Querer e conseguir são coisas bem diferentes.'

Sakura: 'Sim eu sei... Por isso que você vai se mudar lá pra minha casa.'

Shoran: 'Vou?'

Sakura: 'Vai sim!'

Yelan (indo para o quarto): '"timo! Vamos arrumar suas malas!'

Shoran (seguindo): 'Mas por que?'

Sakura (aparecendo na porta): 'Lá em casa você vai estar sendo vigiado 24 horas pelo meu irmão, tem alguém melhor pro cargo?'

Yelan (tirando roupas do armário): 'Sakura tem toda a razão. Aqui você vai ficar sozinho o dia inteiro, e nunca se sabe né...'

Shoran: 'Está bem... Mas é que... Nunca gostei do Touya sabe...'

Sakura: 'Normal... Nenhum garoto conhecido meu que conhece ele gosta.'

Yelan: 'Ah! Pega o telefone e vá já ligar pro seu pai contar as novidades. Ele estava super preocupado com você.'

Shoran: 'Está bem...'

Sai do quarto e fui pra sala onde estava o telefone.

########

Sakura: 'Vou te confessar uma coisa, Sra. Yelan.'

Yelan: 'Diga, querida.'

Sakura (começando a chorar): 'Estou com medo... Muito medo...'

Yelan (abraçando a jovem): 'Ah, Sakura... Também estou com medo, mas se nós nos empenharmos, vamos conseguir! Eu sei disso!'

Sakura: 'E se não conseguirmos? O que vamos fazer??'

Yelan: 'Nós vamos conseguir, Sakura. É vencer ou vencer agora.'

Sakura (um pouco melhor): 'Ainda temos um outro problema...'

Yelan: 'Qual?'

Sakura: 'Eriol. Você sabe que ele está preso, mas essas prisões de hoje não adiantam pra nada. É capaz dele ainda conseguir as drogas dentro da cadeia.'

Yelan (suspiro): 'Ai Sakura... É tanta coisa que eu nem sei mais o que fazer...'

Sakura: 'Nem eu...'

#########

Me despedi de minha mãe que me desejou sorte. Sai com Sakura com uma mochila nas costa, as casa não era longe, apesar se ser muito tarde, voltamos a pé. 

Touya: 'Sakura!! Como você de casa a noite e volta tão tarde??'

Sakura: 'Calma Touya... Só fui buscar uma pessoa...'

Nesse momento entrei na casa logo atrás de Sakura. Touya me olhou com uma cara de total desprezo.

Shoran: 'Boa noite, Kinomoto.'

Touya: 'Sakura... O que ele está fazendo aqui? Pode começar a explicar.'

Sakura (entrando): 'Shoran vai passar algum tempo aqui em casa. Vai ser melhor pra ele, não é Shoran?'

Shoran (entrando também): 'Você que sabe...'

Fujitaka: 'Que barulhada é essa? Ah, Sakura! Onde estava?'

Sakura: 'Na casa de Shoran.'

Shoran: 'Boa noite, Sr. Kinomoto.'

Fujitaka me olhou com uma cara de espanto. Também, devia estar pensando "o que Sakura tem na cabeça pra trazer um drogado pra dentro de casa??".

Fujitaka: 'Boa noite, Li. Como vai sua mãe?'

Shoran: 'Ah... Ela está ótima.'

Fujitaka: 'Que bom.'

Sakura: 'Vamos deixar Shoran descansar, ele não dorme direito faz algum tempo! Vamos arrumar sua cama, Shoran!'

Dizendo isso, Sakura me empurra escada acima. Fomos até o quarto do pai dela, onde ela iria pegar as roupas de cama.

Sakura: 'Vou arrumar sua cama no escritório de meu pai. Eu colocaria em colchão no meu quarto, mas Touya não permitiria isso nunca.'

Shoran: 'Não mesmo...'

Descemos novamente e arrumamos minha cama no pequeno escritório, troquei de roupa e estava pronto pra dormir quando Sakura bateu na porta.

Sakura (colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço): 'Só queria desejar boa noite...'

Dei-lhe um suave beijo nos lábio e um boa noite. Com um sorriso no rosto, ela sai do cômodo. 

#########

Touya (falando baixo): 'O que você estava pensando quando trouxe esse moleque aqui pra dentro, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Shoran precisa de ajuda, e eu vou ajudar ele, custe o que custar.'

Touya: 'Mas não precisava trazer ele pra morar aqui!'

Fujitaka: 'Nenhum esforço adiantaria se ele ficasse solto pelas ruas, Touya.'

Sakura: 'Exatamente.'

Touya: 'Sakura, Sakura... Olha o tipo de gente que você ta se metendo...'

Sakura: 'Touya! Todos nós conhecemos Shoran há anos! Vocês sabem muito bem que ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Agora ele está passando por momentos difíceis por vários motivos... Não vai ser agora que vamos abandoná-lo.'

Fujitaka: 'Dou toda a razão pra Sakura... Apenas peço que você tome cuidado. Não quero te ver nas mesmas condições que ele.'

Touya: 'É isso que me preocupa...'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupem quanto a isso, sei bem o que faço. Agora boa noite! Estou cansada e amanhã cedo temos aula.'

########

Sakura: 'Shoran... Shoran...'

Abri meus olhos e me deparei com duas lindas esmeraldas.

Sakura: 'Acorda dorminhoco... Estamos indo para a faculdade! E o mocinho vai voltar com todas as cadeiras de antes.'

Shoran (virando pro lado): 'São seis da manhã, Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Exatamente!! Que horas você acorda pra ir à aula as sete e meia??'

Shoran: 'Eu acordo as sete e saio correndo...'

Sakura: 'Não acredito... Mas vamos mudar isso. Você está aqui em casa, e se quiser comer alguma coisa vai ter que levantar agora.'

Shoran: 'Está bem... Mas só estou levantando por que é você que está pedindo...'

Sakura: '"timo!'

Levantei muito contra gosto e troquei de roupa. Quando cheguei á sala, todos me esperavam para o café da manhã. Se fosse lá em casa, já tinham comido e já estavam saindo.

Shoran (me sentando): 'Desculpa a demora...'

Sakura: 'Não demorou nada. Aqui está sua comida.'

Sakura pôs á minha frente um prato com um sanduíche cortado em triângulos, muito bem decorado.

Todos: 'Obrigada pela comida.'

Após isso todos começaram a comer. As coisas na casa da família eram tão diferentes das da minha família... Mesmo em Hong Kong nada é tão feito com tanta naturalidade. Na minha casa muito menos... Cada um comia a hora que quisesse, e o que quisesse. Ou seja, cada um se vira, o que nunca havia gerado uma comida bonita, era sempre comida congelada ou tele pizza, tele massa, tele hambúrguer, tele isso, tele aquilo...

Sakura: 'Se ficar só olhando pra comida vamos chegar depois das oito no campus.'

Shoran: 'Ah... É mesmo... Desculpe.'

Comi o sanduíche maravilhoso e eu e Sakura saímos da casa para a faculdade. Chegando lá percebi que algumas pessoas (que eu conhecia de vista) me olhavam ou me apontavam de longe. Foi quando comecei a pensar... Fazia tempos que não ia pra faculdade, e provavelmente todos já sabiam do meu "problema", agora que estava de volta, todos iam começar a falar de mim.

Sakura: 'Não de bola pra eles, são todos uns grandes idiotas.'

Shoran: 'Não são, Sakura... Acho que essa é uma reação normal... Infelizmente. Quando Ken começou a ter a fama que tem, todos os olhavam torto e o evitavam o máximo possível, até você. Agora a história só mudou dele pra mim.'

Sakura ficou quieta. Acho que isso significava que ela tinha concordado... Mas era a verdade, agora eu ficaria mais sozinho do que já era. Pelo menos tinha Eriol comigo, agora nem ele.

Chegando á frente do meu prédio, dei um beijo em Sakura subi as escadarias até minha sala. Entrei fingindo ser surdo, mudo e cego. Me sentei e me isolei do mundo. Fiquei com um livro na cara fingindo ler até o professor de... Merda. Havia esquecido. Primeira aula, genética.

Professor (entrando na sala): 'Bom dia, classe. Abram o livro na página 358, leiam e comecem a fazer um resumo das partes importantes. Para a próxima aula eu quero um trabalho aprofundando o assunto do capitulo. Podem começar, vou fazer a chamada.'

Maravilha... Adoro esses professores que não explicam nada, só mandam a gente ler e pronto. Aprende-se tanto... Mas todo o caso comecei a ler o livro. Estava quase dormindo no segundo parágrafo, quando escutei...

Professor: 'Li Shoran... Não, para variar não...'

Shoran: 'Presente.'

O professor que olhava para a folha de chamada levantou os olhos e me olhou sério. Nesse momento, a sala parou para assistir.

Professor: 'Posso saber o motivo para tantas faltas, Sr. Li?'

Shoran: 'Tive problemas com minha família.'

Professor: 'Você não teria problemas se freqüentasse regularmente as aulas.'

Shoran: 'Eu também não queria que meu pai adoecesse a ponto de me mandarem para Hong Kong para vê-lo caso ele falecesse.'

Inventei aquela mentira na hora, e até que foi boa. Acho que ele acreditou.

Professor: 'Entendo. Mas poderia ter vê-lo e voltado e menos de um dia.'

Shoran: 'Se seu pai estivesse com um pé na cova você não iria gostar de estar com ele por algum tempo?'

Professor: 'Sim, mas...'

Shoran: 'Então não discuta isso comigo.'

Nesse momento ele me olhou com uma cara de enorme desprezo.

Professor: 'Por que estão todos parados? Trabalhem!'

**********

Sakura: 'Olá, Shoran! Como foram as aulas?'

Shoran: 'Péssimas.'

Sakura: 'Ah... Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim.'

Shoran: 'Claro que pode...'

Sakura: 'O que aconteceu de tão horrível?'

Shoran: 'Além de todos olhar pra mim como seu eu fosse um demônio e o fato do professor de genética me odiar, nada.'

Acho que Sakura não soube o que dizer, por isso me abraçou.

Shoran: 'Não tenha pena de mim, Sakura. Logo me acostumo.'

Sakura: 'Você não vai se acostumar com nada. Ninguém tem o direito de te acusar de nada!'

Shoran: 'Claro que tem, Sakura. É a verdade.'

Sakura: 'Mas estamos mudando essa verdade, não estamos?'

Shoran: 'É.... Estamos.'

Não estava realmente convicto do que estava dizendo, mas eu precisava acreditar que estava.

Sakura: 'Então vamos pra casa que meu pai deve estar nos esperando com aquela comida maravilhosa!'

Chegando na casa dos Kinomoto, a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi Touya me olhar com aquele olhar matador que só eu sei fazer melhor. Durante o almoço todo ele ficou assim, me encarando.

Depois de almoçar, fomos descansar um pouco antes de ter que voltar para a faculdade. Ela estava vendo TV quando me lembrei de algo muito importante e fui direto para o meu novo quarto. 

Sakura (estranhando): 'O que você vai fazer?'

Shoran: 'Uma coisa.'

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta. Fui até a cadeira onde estava pendurada a calça que havia usado dois dias a trás. Pus a mão dentro de um dos bolsos e achei o que havia me restado do pó que havia comprado.  Olhei fixamente para aquilo. A tentação era grande, enorme para ser sincero. Mas eu não podia, eu tinha que provar pra todas aquelas pessoas que me olhavam feio que eu não era mais viciado nessa droga idiota. Tinha que provar pra Sakura que eu era capaz de superar e que o esforço dela não estava sendo em vão. E mais do que tudo isso, eu tinha que ser mais forte que a droga por mim mesmo. 

Larguei o pacote dentro da lata de lixo e olhei um pouco para a lata. Respirei fundo e sai do quarto, me sentando ao lado de Sakura em frente da TV.

Touya: 'Vocês dois vão chegar atrasados...'

Sakura: 'Nossa!! É mesmo... Vamos Shoran!'

**********

Mais um dia passou e assim que as aulas na parte da tarde terminaram, sakura me arrastou para a prisão onde Eriol estava preso junto com Ken. Ia ser a primeira vez que ia vê-los... Não estava nem aí pra Ken, estava mais preocupado com Eriol.

Nos puseram em uma sala vazia com apenas uma mesa no meio. Esperamos um pouco até que um sujeito enorme apareceu empurrando Eriol para dentro da sala. 

Carcereiro: 'O CDF tem até meia hora pra conversar.'

Eriol estava acabado. Sujo, magro, óculos meio torto...

Eriol: 'Shoran... (espantado) Você conseguiu, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Claro que consegui! Eu sempre consigo o que quero!'

Eriol (me fitando): 'Ela está conseguindo mesmo?'

Shoran: 'Por enquanto... Está sim.'

Eriol: 'Que bom pra vocês... Já estão juntos outra vez, certo?'

Sakura: 'Estamos!'

Shoran: 'Mais ou menos né Sakura... Com seu pai e seu irmão por lá não dá pra fazer absolutamente nada...'

Eriol pôs um leve sorriso no rosto. Acho que foi só pra agradar... Ele não tinha motivos para estar sorrindo num lugar como esse.

Sakura: 'Ah Shoran... O fim de semana já está chegando, aí a gente faz alguma coisa.'

Shoran: 'Mudando de assunto... Eriol, você já tentou pagar uma fiança, contratar um advogado, fugir... Qualquer coisa dessas?'

Eriol: 'Advogado sim, mas não deu em nada. Daqui dez anos to solto. Acho melhor ficar aqui um tempo...'

Sakura: 'Por quê??'

Eriol: 'Ver se eu consigo superar meu vício... Aqui a prisão é pequena... Não conseguem por nada pra dentro que não seja apreendido.'

Shoran: 'Sábia decisão... Acho que vou assaltar um banco e vir pra cá também.'

Eriol: 'Pode vir... Mas você não vai poder reclamar de nada. E te aviso que visitas íntimas só uma vez por mês.'

Shoran: 'Caraca!' Que dureza...'

Sakura: 'Ai ai...' Vocês só pensam nisso...'

************

Era noite quando eu senti meu estomago revirar. Levantei um pouco e fui até a cozinha e bebi um copo de água. Voltei e me deitei, não que tivesse adiantado, mas não queria acordar ninguém. Me sentia indisposto, meio febril. Mas tratei de dormir, pois sabia o que era aquilo. Era meu corpo pedindo pela droga... Mas eu estava determinado e não ia voltar pro buraco que estava tentando sair.

*************

Sakura: 'Shoran... acorda...'

Shoran (sonolento): 'ahn..?'

Sakura: 'Está tudo bem com você, Shoran? Não parece muito legal...'

Shoran: 'Que nada... Estou bem...'

Sakura: '"timo! Vamos para a faculdade, estamos atrasados.'

Fomos para a faculdade e chegando lá, descobri que haveria teste surpresa de matemática no primeiro horário e não haveria aulas mais tarde. Me entregaram a "pequena" prova de seis folhas frente e verso para fazer. Olhei para a primeira página e meus olhos ficaram embaçados. Larguei tudo e olhei pra frente, respirando fundo. Precisava fazer aquele teste e parar de pensar em drogas.

Olhei para a primeira questão, e logo tudo começou a girar novamente. Meu estômago doía, minha cabeça não trabalhava. Comecei a suar mesmo estando com frio, não ia conseguir fazer a prova naquelas condições... Entreguei a prova em branco ao professor e saí correndo da faculdade... Precisava urgente de pó, precisava acabar com aquele mal estar e o único jeito era cheirar pela última vez... Corri até a frente da casa de Sakura, não havia ninguém em casa. Dei a volta e vi a janela do quarto que eu estava dormindo aberta. 

Meu corpo não me obedecia mais, apesar de minha cabeça dizer pra não fazer, meus braços e pernas não correspondiam. Entrei pela janela e fui direto para a lixeira e a virei de cabeça pra baixo e achei o pequeno saquinho com a droga. Cheirei tudo e cai na cama, precisava de mais agora... Parei de suar, mas agora minha consciência pesava mais que tijolo, todos tentando fazer com que eu parasse, apenas eu me prejudicando. Como pude me deixar vencer tão facilmente? Se antes eu já não gostava de olhar diretamente nos olhos de Sakura, agora mesmo que não iria olhar. 

Estou com vergonha de mim mesmo, se pudesse colocar tudo pra fora e voltar pra aquele teste idiota tudo melhoraria. Sakura é maravilhosa, mercê alguém muito melhor do que um idiota que não consegue nem controlar a si próprio, e ainda pretende terminar a faculdade pra administrar uma empresa. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando tudo isso começou. Não vou conseguir sair fácil dessa como acham... Mas pelo menos, eu posso fazer algo pelos outros já que todos fizeram alguma coisa por mim. Vou parar de ser um peso pra todos, vou embora e esperar que me esqueçam.

Arrumei a bagunça que tinha feito no quarto, juntei minhas coisas e pus tudo na mochila que trouxe, coloquei-a nas costas e saí pela janela da casa.

#######

As aulas terminaram e Sakura olhava para todos os lados a procura de Shoran e não o encontrava em lugar nenhum. Foi quando viu um colega baixinho e magricela que ela tinha quase certeza ser da mesma classe que Shoran.

Sakura (parando um estudante no campus da faculdade): 'Você é colega de Li Shoran, não é?'

Colega: 'Sou sim.'

Sakura: 'Pode me dizer onde ele está? No intervalo eu não consegui encontrá-lo e agora também não o encontro.'

Colega: 'Sinto muito, mas não deu nem dez minutos de aula hoje ele saiu correndo da sala de aula.'

Sakura (espantada): 'Como que é??'

Colega: 'Hoje a gente teve um teste surpresa, sei lá, acho que ele começou a passar mal. Entregou a prova em branco e foi embora, não apareceu mais. Ah, só uma coisa... (falando mais baixo) Não acho que você devia andar muito com ele, dizem que é drogado. E que Hiragizawa está na cadeia por causa dele.'

Sakura: 'Escuta aqui!! (puxando o garoto pelo cangote) Se você não sabe realmente o que está acontecendo não pode ficar dizendo essas coisas!! Por um acaso você já se perguntou se ele teve motivos pra isso??'

Colega (assustado): 'Não... er... eu...'

Sakura: 'Já imaginou se de repente nada na sua vida tivesse mais sentido??'

Colega: 'Você não pre...'

Sakura: 'Já pensou se as pessoas que você mais gostava te abandonassem, te deixando sozinho?? Já pensou nessas coisas??'

Colega: 'Não, eu só...'

Sakura: 'Então não fale do que você não sabe.'

Sakura larga o garoto, que acaba caindo no chão, e sai correndo pelos portões do campus sob os olhos de todos ali presentes.

Ela correu com todas as forças até a sua casa, onde estava tudo fechado. Ela entrou desesperada chamando aos gritos por Shoran.

Sakura: 'Shoran!!! Onde você esta??'

Ela entrou no quarto improvisado pra ele e levou um grande choque quando viu que nenhuma das coisas pertencentes a ele estavam lá, mas ele não podia ter ido embora assim! Não podia!!

Ele devia estar em algum lugar! Sakura correu para o parque do Rei Pingüim, onde agora havia várias crianças com suas mães brincando, nada de Shoran. Pensou que ele poderia ter ido para aquele bar asqueroso novamente, e correu pra lá. 

Chegando, ela receou um pouco, mas entrou. Logo começou a ser observada pelas garçonetes prostitutas que estavam lá apenas na companhia se alguns bêbados e garçons. Não havia muita gente por causa do horário.

Garçonete (percebendo a cara de assustada de Sakura): 'O que vai querer boneca?'

Sakura: 'Estou... Estou procurando uma pessoa.'

Garçonete: 'Temos todos os tipos de pessoas aqui, quer alguma especial?'

Sakura: 'Procuro Li Shoran, conhece?

Garçonete: 'Ahn... Você é o que dele? Irmã? Empregada?'

Sakura: 'Ele é meu namorado!'

Garçonete: 'Ah, conta outra garota. Ele podia conseguir coisa bem melhor do que você, não me faça perder tempo com essas besteiras.'

Sakura: 'Estou falando sério!!'

Garçonete: 'Ta legal, eu finjo que acredito. O que você quer com ele?'

Sakura: 'Quero saber onde ele está!'

Garçonete: 'Sinto informar, mas ele e Eriol não vêm aqui faz tempo, pelo que sei, Eriol está na cadeia, e Shoran deve estar por aí, se picando pra seguir o exemplo de Daidouji.'

Sakura: 'Mentira! Shoran está parando! Sei que ele vai conseguir!'

Garçonete: 'Shoran, limpo? Só se for quando chegar ao céu, isso se não for para o inferno.'

Sakura não estava afim de discutir. Ignorou a mulher e saiu do bar. Onde mais ela poderia procurar? Logo pensou no cemitério, onde estaria enterrada Meiling. Mas chegando lá, não havia ninguém. 

Sakura correu em total desespero para a casa de Yelan, era o único local que ela tinha conseguido pensar, mas com certeza ele não estaria lá. Ela chegou e começou a bater na porta em total desespero. 

Sakura: 'Sra.Yelan!! Abra a porta! Por Favor!! Abra!!'

Yelan: 'Sakura?? O que está fazendo aqui??'

Felizmente, Yelan não estava trabalhando naquela tarde.

Sakura: 'Shoran sumiu!! Me disseram que ele saiu da aula logo que ela começou, e parecia que estava passando mal!! Ele levou as coisas dele da minha casa!! Não sei onde ele está! Preciso da sua ajuda!!!'

Yelan: 'Como assim? Ele simplesmente.... Sumiu??'

Sakura (começando a chorar): 'Eu... Eu não sei mais onde procurar...'

Yelan (abraçando Sakura): 'Acalme-se, Sakura... Nós vamos achá-lo. Vai dar tudo certo.'

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ahá!!! Finalmente! Novo capítulo!! E aí gente, o que acharam??? Eu pessoalmente adorei quando a Sakura discute com o colega do Shoran, ^-^. Mas, minha opinião não conta! Quero saber a de vocês! Prometo não demorar muuuuuito com o próximo capítulo, só um pokinhu! ^-^'''

Obrigada mesmo por estarem lendo!!

Beijos!!! *Júlia Kinomoto Li


	6. Capítulo 6

Legenda: ******** Passagem de tempo

                ######## Troca de narrador

- Mau Caminho -

Corri. Corri como nunca havia corrido antes. Não sabia para onde ia, mas estava seguindo uma estrada asfaltada e bastante movimentada. Estava cansado, e a mochila nas costas atrapalhava ainda mais. Larguei-a no mesmo momento que avistei uma ponte mais à frente. Como não havia me lembrado? Aquele era o rio mais importante de Tomoeda, que abastecia a cidade. Era razoavelmente largo, e fundo. Corri mais rápido até chegar ao ponto alto da ponte, o centro. 

Senti o vento bater em meu rosto, e grossas gotas de chuva caírem, molhando-me e aliviando o calor que sentia. As árvores na costa do rio começaram a balançar cada vez mais agitadas, conforme o vento ia aumentando. A força da correnteza crescia juntamente com a chuva.

Molhado, sem coragem de voltar pra casa e sem nenhum dos meus pertences, eu pensava em suicídio. Aproximei-me da grade de proteção e passei para o lado de fora. Respirando fundo, me virei para o rio. Olhei para baixo e vi a água correndo velozmente. Cair ali seria fatal. 

Ali estava eu, que sempre fui contra qualquer razão que explicasse um suicídio. Mas agora eu compreendia como as pessoas se sentiam. Eu não queria mais sofrer, não queria mais ver os que gosto morrerem de ante dos meus olhos. 

Agora ninguém mais importa, a única coisa que importa é que eu vou me atirar dessa ponte e acabar com tudo em um só momento. Preciso ficar livre dos meus problemas de uma vez por todas. Aquela era a única solução. Tudo que eu tive na vida agora não significava nada, memórias, sentimentos, objetos, nada. Nada era maior do que a vontade de sumir que eu tinha. 

Seria engraçado ver a noticia da minha morte na faculdade, todos iriam dizer: "O louco já se drogava, não me admiro que tenha se suicidado". Ninguém naquela universidade entendia o que eu estava sentindo, talvez Eriol entendesse um pouco, mas não realmente. Ken também, mas ele nunca enfrentou a morte de nenhum amigo ou parente. Eu estou só com minhas dores sem ninguém pra compartilhar meu sofrimento.

Nesse momento minhas mãos começaram a se soltar das grades da ponte... Fechei os olhos e meu corpo começava a cair, não tinha mais volta. Adeus vida de merda, adeus mundo injusto. 

Life it seems, will fade away   
_A vida parece, irá esmorecer._

Drifting further every day   
_Derivando mais longe cada dia_   
Getting lost within myself

_Se perdendo dentro de mim mesmo _  
Nothing matters no one else

_Nada importa, ninguém mais._

I have lost the will to live   
_Eu perdi a vontade de viver_

Simply nothing more to give   
_Simplesmente nada mais a dar_

There is nothing more for me   
_Não há nada mais para mim_

Need the end to set me free   
_Preciso do fim para me libertar_

Things are not what they used to be  
_As coisas não são o que parecem _  
Missing one inside of me

Perdido dentro de mim 

Deathly lost, this can´t be real  
_Mortalmente perdido, isto não pode ser real_

Cannot stand this hell I feel   
Não posso suportar este inferno que sinto

Emptiness is filing me

O vazio me preenche 

To the point of agony   
_Ao ponto da agonia_

Growing darkness taking dawn   
_As trevas crescem tomando a aurora_

I was me, but now He´s gone   
_Eu fui eu, mas agora ele já foi_

No one but me can save myself, but it to late  
_Ninguém além de mim pode me salvar, mas é tarde_

Now I can´t think, why I should even try   
_Agora não posso pensar por que eu deveria ao menos tentar_

Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
_O ontem parece que nunca existiu_

Death Greets me warm, now  
_A morte me acolhe carinhosamente agora_

I will just say good-bye  
_Eu irei apenas dizer adeus_

########

Eu e Yelan nos separamos para buscar por Shoran, e eu já estava com as esperanças em encontrá-lo lá em baixo, mas tinha que tentar, não podia deixar ele fazer alguma besteira. Ainda chorava, mas estava determinada a encontrá-lo, e essa determinação era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia estar sentindo naquele momento. 

Minhas esperanças voltaram quando encontrei a mochila de Shoran atirada a beira de uma estrada. Sabia que ele escolheria um local mais isolado para ir, por isso o procurava ali. Olhei para frente e avistei a ponte de Tomoeda, continuei seguindo, correndo, e quanto mais perto chegava, mais tinha a nítida impressão que era ele que estava parado no centro na ponte. Quando cheguei ao pé da ponte foi que percebi que ele não estava só parado, mas estava em pé pelo lado de fora da ponte alta. Fiquei desesperada naquele momento, o mundo a minha volta desapareceu. Shoran pretendia se suicidar aqui e agora. A única coisa que importava era conseguir chegar lá e traze-lo de volta para aquela ponte. Empenhei toda a minha força para correr, mas quando estava chegando perto, ele começara a cair. Havia se soltado, e agora já era tarde de mais. Mas como uma última tentativa desesperada, me atirei na grade da ponte na tentativa de segurá-lo. Não me atirei o suficiente para alcançá-lo, mas foi o suficiente para cair junto.

######

Meu corpo tombou e senti o vento mais forte sacudindo meus cabelos. Além do vento, das buzinas dos carros que passavam e da minha própria mente, escutei um grito. Um grito de uma voz feminina desesperada. O que adiantaria agora saber quem era? Quando caí na água e senti aquela temperatura gélida comecei a me debater como qualquer pessoa se afogando faria. Tentava alcançar a superfície com todas as forças, mesmo sem querer sair vivo daquela. Era meu corpo, não eu que fazia aquilo. Foi quando alcancei a superfície muito ofegante percebi que havia outra pessoa além de mim se debatendo, tentando chegar inutilmente as bordas do rio.

Foi quando afundei e não consegui mais voltar que consegui ver por um instante nitidamente a pessoa em desespero na fria água. Era Sakura, gritando em total desespero. Não acreditei quando percebi que ela era. Ela devia ter me achado quando estava caindo e se atirado junto. Era mesmo uma tonta! Por que fazer isso, não é a hora dela, ela não merece morrer, não tem um por quê. Eu não podia deixá-la ali, pra morrer comigo.

Foi ela que me apoiou na maioria das horas, era ela a garota que eu amava, foi pensando nela que havia feito planos pro meu futuro, isso antes de me meter na maior roubada da minha vida. 

Pus na minha cabeça que ela tinha que viver e eu não ia assistir ela se afogar sem fazer nada. Não iria mais agüentar ver alguém que gosto morrer na minha frente. Minha determinação agora era tirar Sakura daquele rio. Comecei a me direcionar à ela, tentando alcançá-la, mas quanto mais me escorçava, mais me afogava, mas eu não ia de jeito nenhum desistir. Foi assim que alcancei o braço dela. Ela já estava inconsciente, mas a segurei com as forças que me restavam. Agarrado a ela foi que consegui novamente respirar. Não havia chão em baixo dos meus pés para me fixar e nada próximo a minha volta. Foi quando eu já não agüentava mais, que bati de costas em algo duro e firme. 

O impacto foi grande, que quase soltei o pulso de Sakura. Mas consegui segurá-la. Abri os olhos e percebi que era uma árvore, um mangue, ou quem sabe somente um galho preso entre as pedras. Agarrei-me ali e puxei Sakura para perto. Ela estava fria, assim como eu. Tossiu um pouco quando a puxei mais pra cima. A abracei com um braço e me segurei com o outro. Não sei como, mas devo ter agüentado ficar ali, durante uns dez minutos. Tempo em que milagrosamente a chuva foi acalmando, e a correnteza diminuiu consideravelmente.

Larguei-me do tronco, e nadando um pouco, alcancei a borda. Coloquei-a para fora d'água e percebi que sua cabeça estava sangrando, devia ter batido contra uma pedra, mas estava respirando normalmente, só estava desmaiada. Quando constatei isso, meu corpo se aliviou de todas as tenções e eu simplesmente apaguei ao lado de Sakura. Ela estava viva, era isso que importava.

***************

Bom, se passaram seis meses dês de que toda essa minha história terminou. Nesse momento estou em uma clínica no alto de algumas montanhas. Um lugar muito bonito para se viver. Aqui nós fazemos tudo por que queremos, não por que alguém está mandando nós fazermos. Esse é o bom. Vim para cá por livre e espontânea vontade. E o outro bom da história, é que as pessoas que cuidam de nós, são pessoas que já passaram por tudo que eu já passei. Pessoas que já foram viciadas em drogas, já viram a morte e o preconceito. Elas são voluntários, que nos ajudam depois de terem se curado. 

No curto tempo que estou aqui, muito tentaram fugir. E conseguiam. No dia seguinte estavam de volta, a maioria. 

Após todo esse meu sofrimento, estou conseguindo superar meu vício. No início tinha algumas crises, mas agora elas estão ficando menos freqüentes.

Sakura tem me visitado quase todos os dias, sempre dando apoio e ajudando outros pacientes também. Mas hoje, é um dia especial, e acho que ela está tramando alguma coisa.

Estava no jardim, quando percebi que o silêncio era grande, a não ser pelo canto dos passarinhos. Voltei para dentro da clínica, e percebi algumas risadas abafadas e outros barulhos bem baixos. Quando entro na sala principal que fica bem na entrada, as luzes se ascendem.

Várias pessoas: 'FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!'

Em seguida, barulhos de cornetas, balões estourando e outros surgiram. Logo Sakura pulou em cima de mim dizendo "parabéns" com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Sakura: 'Está aqui seu presente! Espero que goste!!'

Shoran (abrindo o pacote): 'Claro que vou gostar!'

Era um cd player, adorei. O meu havia trocado por drogas fazia algum tempo. Logo, todos me deram alguns presentes. Meias, camisetas, uma bermuda, dada por minha mãe, mas o que eu não acreditei, foi que a pessoa que me deu uma cueca, que já era minha, estivesse ali.

Eriol: 'Você deixou lá em casa faz algum tempo, e como não tive tempo de comprar nada, essa foi a melhor opção.'

Um enorme sorriso se abriu nos meus lábios. Meu melhor amigo que não via a muito tempo estava ali, me dando uma cueca. Que dia feliz. O abracei e foi logo perguntando como é que ele estava ali.

Eriol (começando): 'Seguinte...'

Sakura (interrompendo): 'É que o Eriol tem sido um bom menino lá na prisão. Aí eles deixaram ele vir pra festa. Não é ótimo?'

Shoran (achando muito estranho): 'Mas como isso? Assim sem mais nem menos?'

Eriol: 'Que nada! Eles também não são idiotas. Além deles estarem me vigiando pelas câmeras, a casa está cercada.'

Shoran: 'Não vi ninguém lá fora.'

Eriol: 'Eles devem ter se escondido pra você não desconfiar, só isso.'

Shoran: 'Ah... e quando é que você sai daquilo lá?'

Eriol: 'Mais uns 5 anos... nada que eu não supere.'

Sakura: 'Ele está preso a um pouco mais de 6 meses e já não agüenta mais, vai rir que nem um bocó quando estiver livre, aposte nisso.'

Shoran: 'Sakura!!'

Sakura: 'Que é?? Essa é a verdade!'

Eriol: 1Deixa Shoran, ela tem razão.'

Sakura: 'Chega desse papo, eu quero um discurso do Shoran!!'

Shoran: 'Discurso??'

Logo, todos da clínica gritavam "discurso" em coro. Tudo bem, tudo bem... um mico a mais nessa vida não vai fazer diferença. Me passaram um microfone e me fizeram falar.

Shoran: 'Primeiramente eu gostaria a todos que estão aqui presentes. Todos vocês, são as pessoas que me tiraram da vida horrível que eu tinha antes. Foram todos vocês que me apoiaram, incentivaram, acompanharam. Sem essa clínica, hoje eu não estaria aqui. Estaria morto provavelmente, ou de overdose, ou suicídio. Por isso, devo minha vida a todos vocês.'

Foi só eu fazer uma pausa mais longa que palmas começaram a surgir. Gente mais empolgada...

Shoran: 'Queria agradecer a Sakura, que teve a coragem de se atirar de uma ponte atrás de mim. Aposto que ninguém mais, nem mesmo um de meus pais teria tido essa coragem. Queria dizer a todos, que essa é a mulher da minha vida, e vou protege-la com todas as minhas forças.'

Nisso, Sakura já se debulhava em lágrimas, e minha mãe a abraçava. 

Shoran: 'Agora, queria pedir desculpas ao meu amigo, Eriol. Que nesse momento está cumprindo pena na cadeia por minha culpa. Eu que meti ele nessa parada toda. Sinceramente, me desculpe.'

'Bom, hoje, é um dia especial, meu aniversário de 20 anos e comemoro hoje também, seis meses sem nenhuma droga. Foi difícil como todos vocês viram, mas acho que agora eu estou limpo, não voltarei a fazer isso de novo.'

'Sei que isso já está ficando chato pra todo mundo essa minha falação, mas eu quero dizer mais uma coisa. Antes de tudo isso começar, perdi uma pessoa importantíssima pra mim. Minha prima. Queria só que, em qualquer lugar que ela esteja, vou sempre me lembrar dela com muita felicidade. E perdi uma outra pessoa também. Uma pessoa que as drogas levaram. Era uma garota extremamente rica, tinha tudo. Menos amor e carinho de seus pais. Isso levou ela a injetar uma dose considerável de heroína na veia, causando sua morte. Ela morreu nos meus braços. Foi uma pessoa muito boa, e uma coisa que ninguém soube, apenas Eriol. Tomoyo morreu esperando um filho meu.'

Essa foi a frase que fez todos começarem a cochichar. Sakura quase entrou em desespero, mandando eu explicar a história direito. Quando todos silenciaram, pude continuar.

Shoran: 'Isso aconteceu quando Sakura se separou de mim e eu entrei pras drogas. Conheci Tomoyo através de Ken, um amigo que agora está na cadeia.'

Eriol: 'Correção: estava.'

Shoran: 'Como assim?'

Eriol: 'Fugiu na primeira oportunidade.'

Shoran: 'Ah... claro.. Mas voltando, eu estava numa terrível crise sem ninguém para me consolar. Ah... Também estava completamente bêbado, mas isso não vem ao caso. Bom, o que eu queria dizer, é que Tomoyo foi um marco na minha vida. Com ela eu pude entender que não importa você ter tudo que quer se não tem amigos ou qualquer carinho. O filho que ela estava esperando, nem chegou a se formar, e Tomoyo não vivia em casa assim como eu. Ia acabar como nós, acho até que foi melhor assim. Mas agora chega de falar, vamos festejar!'

Larguei aquele microfone e logo uma música animada começou a tocar no radio. Mais no canto havia uma mesa cheia de doces e um bolo, como se fosse festa de criança. Só podia ser coisa da Sakura. Mas todo caso, balas e chocolates são sempre bem vindos. Peguei um e fui curtir a festinha.

*************

O tempo passou e agora estou em casa, com minha mãe novamente. Está tudo bem aqui em casa, e voltei a freqüentar a faculdade. Minha fama de drogado só aumentou quando voltei. Agora ficavam cochichando: 'Fiquei sabendo que ele se internou numa clínica...' 'Sério?' 'Sério! Mas essas clínicas nunca funcionam!! Ele deve ter enrolado os caras pra poder sair...' 'É... Provavelmente...'. Mas aos poucos, a gente vai se acostumando e mostrando pras pessoas que não era bem assim as coisas.

Sakura já se formou, já que me atrasei bastante com tudo isso. Agora fico sozinho aqui na universidade. Conheci umas outras pessoas, mas nenhuma muito confiável.

Takawa: 'Hoje é sexta e estou bolando uma festa. E aí? Quem topa?'

Shoran: 'Como vai fazer uma festa assim, de uma hora pra outra?'

Keiko: 'Pelo visto você nunca aproveitou uma festa boa de verdade...'

Shoran: 'Ah, te garanto que já aproveitei sim.'

Takawa: 'Escuta Li. É só comprar um monte de bebida, tacar um Dj na sala da casa de alguém e dar alguns telefonemas que a festa ta armada. Não precisa grande esforço.'

Keiko: 'Tenho uma idéia melhor. Vamos economizar um dinheiro e fazer uma bem maior semana que vem. Podemos imprimir uns cartazes e deixar pela faculdade. Aí a gente cobra ingresso e sai até lucrando...'

Takawa: 'Não é você tem razão?? Seria bem melhor... Mais produtivo...'

Keiko: 'Se vai fazer, faça direito, cara!'

Shoran: 'Onde vocês pretendem fazer essa festa?'

Takawa: 'Hm... ouvi dizer que tua casa tem um salãozinho maneiro, Li...'

Shoran: 'Ah, meu caro... ouviu errado. Minha casa nem salão tem.'

Keiko: 'Droga... vai ser onde então?'

Takawa: 'Já que não tem escolha, vai na minha casa mesmo. Mora só eu e minha irmã, e ela é bem parceria.'

Keiko: '"timo. Vamos divulgar! Festa sexta que vêm na casa do Takawa, bebida liberada.'

Takawa: 'É isso aí. Você vem, Li?'

Shoran: 'Ai... não sei... eu...'

Keiko: 'Não vai fazer isso com a gente Li!!'

Takawa: 'É! Você tem que estar lá! Você é do grupo!'

Shoran: 'Está bem, eu dou um jeito...'

**********

Alguns dias depois, contei para Sakura da festa, ela não ficou muito feliz...

Sakura: 'Festa, Shoran? Na casa do Takawa? Não sei se gosto disso...'

Shoran: 'Está parecendo minha mãe...'

Sakura: 'É sério, Shoran... Quando você finalmente consegue se livrar de todo aquele pesadelo, só consegue fazer amizades desse tipo...'

Shoran: 'Não vão ser as minhas amizades que vão me levar pra isso de novo, Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Como não Shoran?? Pessoas como Takawa, Keiko e até mesmo o Ken, freqüentavam um tipo de lugar, Shoran... Foi indo atrás de Ken que você se meteu nisso. Agora você vai ir na desses dois e vai começar tudo de novo!!'

Não tava acreditando. Sakura já estava começando a chorar...

Shoran: 'Sakura, pára. (segurando-a pelos ombros, até sacudindo um pouco) Eu não vou me meter na mesma idiotice duas vezes. Agora eu sei que isso não vai me ajudar em nenhum problema que eu tiver. Sei que vai só piorar tudo.'

Sakura: 'Mas Shoran...'

Shoran: 'Não tem mas, Sakura! Não vou me deixar de me divertir agora pelo o que aconteceu no passado! O que já foi não vai se repetir! (agora apenas repousando minhas mãos nos ombros dela) Te garanto.'

Sakura: 'Shoran...'

Sakura me abraça, secando as lágrimas no meu peito. Levanto seu rosto e lhe beijo os lábios. Eu não queria que Sakura se preocupasse, mas se ela não se preocupasse que seria o estranho. Eu faria o mesmo que ela, sem dúvida nenhuma. 

**********

O dia da festa chegou e lá estava eu e Sakura no meio do salão conversando sobre assuntos banais com alguns colegas. Uma música boa começa, os que estavam parados se animam para dançar. 

Sakura: 'Ah, vamos Shoran, você que quis vir para essa festa, agora não quer dançar?'

Shoran: 'Você sabe que não sei e muito menos gosto de dançar. Eu gosto é de ver os outros dançar. Já vi cada um que você não acreditaria.'

Sakura: 'Então, posso convidar outra pessoa pra dançar comigo?'

Shoran: 'Fique a vontade, parece que aquela garota ali (apontando discretamente para um garota loira com curvas acentuadas e roupas justas e curtas) também não gosta muito de dançar. Está me encarando faz algum tempo...'

Sakura: 'OK, OK… você venceu. Nada de dança.'

Shoran: '"timo. Vou buscar uma bebida.'

Sakura: 'Te espero.'

Dei um beijo em Sakura e fui buscar as bebidas. Alguns passos e trombei com Keiko, que quase caiu no chão quando esbarrou em mim.'

Keiko: 'Ah, é você Li...'

Shoran (ajudando-o a ficar em pé): 'Não acha que está na hora de maneirar na bebida?'

Keiko: 'A festa mal começou, dá um tempo... Olha! Aquela mina tá olhando... eu vou lá...'

Era a garota loira, que cortou o barato de Keiko bem rápido. Ele nunca teve muito jeito com o sexo oposto. A garota voltou a me fitar, e como eu estava olhando e estava sozinho, veio bem rápido.

Garota: 'Olá! Tudo bem com você?'

Shoran (continuando o caminho até as bebidas): 'Claro.'

Garota (seguindo): 'Quem é aquela garota que está com você?'

Shoran: 'Minha namorada.'

Garota: 'Que desperdício.'

Shoran: 'Acho que é você que está desperdiçando seu tempo comigo.'

Garota (se aproximando): 'Você podia experimentar coisa melhor...'

Shoran: 'O que logicamente não seria você.'

A garota fez uma cara de nojo e olhou para outro lado. Depois se virou rapidamente, numa última esperança de conseguir me conquistar.

Garota: 'Quer?'

##########

Shoran demora, a garota loira sumiu e eu estou aqui sozinha. Coincidência? Não sei... E não vou descobrir se não investigar. 

Comecei a andar em direção das bebidas, e chegando mais perto, realmente não acreditei no que vi. Lá estava Shoran com a loira do lado. Mas esse não era o pior, o pior era que ela estava oferecendo drogas pra ele. Não, eu não estava enganada. Era droga mesmo. Fique observando de longe o que Shoran faria. O que me deixou mais sem ação foi ver que Shoran pegou e guardou no bolso na maior cara de pau. A loira ficou por ali em quanto Shoran pegava as bebidas. Logo ele se virou e me viu parada olhando para ele. Certamente deve ter percebido que eu já estava ali há algum tempo.

##########

Pronto. Agora aquela metida estava me oferecendo drogas. Se eu recusar ela vai ficar enchendo o saco mais um tempo ainda. É melhor aceitar, guardar e dar o fora pra depois jogar fora. Foi o que eu fiz. Peguei a droga, peguei a bebida e comecei a voltar. 

Foi só eu me virar que vi Sakura mais a frente me olhando com a cara mais espantada que já vi. Com certeza ela tinha entendido tudo errado. Tudo errado mesmo. 

Sakura: 'O que significa isso Shoran? Depois de tudo que você passou, você ainda tem coragem de aceitar uma porcaria dessas? (chorando) Você quer sofrer tudo novamente? Quer passar por toda aquelas situações de novo? Onde você está com a cabeça? Não entendo como...'

Ela não ia calar a boca nem ia me escutar. Larguei as bebidas e comecei a beija-la de forma que ela não teve como se soltar. Ela ficou um tanto tensa querendo que parasse pra ela continuar falando, mas eu não deixei e ela parou. Me separei alguns centímetros dela, com as mãos no rosto dela, perguntei calmamente:

Shoran: 'Posso falar agora?'

Ela olhou para o meu rosto ainda chorando e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Shoran: 'Aquela garota começou a me paquerar, e eu fui dando uns foras, aí ela ofereceu. Se eu recusasse ela ia ficar naquele papo que me irrita de que não faz mal nenhum, que todo mundo usa, que você conhece bem. Achei melhor pegar, e sair. Agora é só jogar fora. Entendeu errado, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Tem certeza que é isso mesmo?'

Shoran: 'Você acha que sei mentir tão bem? Não acha que estaria todo nervoso e gaguejando pra te contar isso?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É...'

Shoran: 'Você me fez jogar as bebidas no chão... vou ter que buscar outras.'

Sakura: 'Não precisa... Não estou mais com sede.'

Ficamos em silêncio, olhando toda aquela gente dançando e bebendo. Logo comecei a pensar que aquele não era mais o tipo de lugar que eu deveria estar. Pelo menos não naquele dia. Não estava com espírito pra festas. 

Sakura: 'Vamos pra casa?'

Shoran: 'Você leu minha mente.'

Agora, era Sakura que estava morando comigo e com minha mãe. As duas se davam bem, o que era muito bom, pois assim quando elas não tinham nada pra fazer, ao invés de ficarem brigando comigo, elas iam pra cozinha fofocar alguma coisa ou cozinhar. Apesar da diferença de idade, pareciam melhores amigas.

Saímos da festa e fomos para um estacionamento que havia ali perto. Eu estava com o carro da minha mãe. Entramos e fomos para casa. Coloquei o carro na garagem e ficamos parados alguns segundos.

Shoran: 'Bom... O que temos pra fazer?'

Sakura: '... Dormir?'

Shoran: 'Como você é sem graça, Sakura... Podemos fazer outra coisa sim...'

Me aproximando dela, beijando o pescoço.

Sakura: 'A última vez que fizemos isso no carro, as coisas não deram muito certo. Lembra?'

Shoran: 'Agora somos mais experientes no assunto. Aquilo foi há séculos.'

Passei pro banco de trás e segurei Sakura pela mão.

Shoran: 'Vem!'

Sakura sorriu e veio para trás.

A última vez que havíamos tentado fazer algo no carro, estávamos num estacionamento de um shopping, às quatro da manhã. O carro não era nosso e um guarda apareceu para interromper nos momentos finais. Foi um mico daqueles. Mas agora não teríamos esse problema por que estávamos na garagem da minha casa. Sem guardas. Minha mãe lá em cima, mas provavelmente estava no décimo quinto sono. 

Deitei Sakura no banco e comecei a beija-la no pescoço descendo ao decote. Ela tirou minha camiseta e eu tirei a blusa dela. Ela, como sempre, usando um sutiã branco com algumas rendas, pele clara e magra. Não era magra, reta como um palito. Tinha suas curvas acentuadas e seios fartos.

Nunca soube o que ela pensava de mim, digo, do meu corpo... Acho que ela gosta, pois nesses momentos está sempre com as mãos nas minhas costas ou acariciando meu tórax. Já falei muitas vezes pra ela que gosto de tudo no corpo dela, mas ela não fala muito de mim. Talvez tenha vergonha, ou sei lá... Não sei direito o que passa na cabeça dela.

Tirei seu sutiã e logo desci para tirar as calças. Essas calças jeans justas sempre atrapalham um pouco nessas horas, principalmente se você está espremido no banco de trás de um carro. Mas com um pouco de paciência tudo se resolve. Sakura ria vendo que eu não conseguia puxar as calças dela pra baixo estando onde estava.

Sakura (rindo): 'Tapado...'

Shoran: 'Ninguém manda usar essas roupas...'

Com esse probleminha resolvido, a calcinha não era mais nada. Isso se, de repente, Sakura não desse um berro me empurrando e eu voasse pro minúsculo espaço entre o banco de trás e os da frente.

Shoran: 'Que diabos deu em você?!?'

Voz: 'Então é aí vocês estavam! Pensei que tinham ido à uma festa!!'

Shoran (voltando pra cima do banco, olhando pela janela): 'Mãe?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?'

Yelan: 'Também tenho meus momentos de insônia! Estava na cozinha bebendo água, aí eu olho pela janelinha e vejo meu carro balançando. E quando venho ver estão vocês dois aí, fazendo isso dentro do meu precioso carro!!'

Sakura começou a colocar as roupas de volta pra sair do carro.

Shoran (não acreditando): 'E você precisava vir aqui interromper! Não podia ter simplesmente ignorado?'

Yelan: 'Ah não... E pensar que vocês podem sujar o estofado do meu carro? Aí mesmo que eu não dormia...'

Sakura sai do carro e eu também. 

Shoran: 'Como você é chata, mãe...'

Eu disse subindo as escadas correndo.

Sakura (baixando a cabeça): 'Mil desculpas, Sra. Yelan.'

E assim ela sobe correndo atrás de mim. Minha mãe não tem mesmo um pingo de bom senso.

Sakura: 'Agora nós já sabemos que nossa praia não é no carro.'

Shoran: 'Agora sim que deu vontade de fazer no carro só pra mostrar que a gente pode!'

Sakura: 'Nem vem com essa Shoran... Já pagamos o mesmo mico duas vezes...'

Shoran: 'O primeiro foi pior... Significa que as coisas estão diminuindo, mais algumas vezes e ninguém aparece.'

Sakura (vestindo uma camisola): 'Muito engraçado.'

Shoran: 'Bom... já que não conseguimos no carro...'

Sakura (deitando): 'Podemos dormir agora.'

Shoran (meio desapontado): 'Está bem...'

O dia não foi dos melhores, mas eu já tinha tido outros muito piores. Deitamos e dormimos até o dia seguinte.

**********

Acordei antes de Sakura, como sempre. O sol tinha nascido e batia forte no meu rosto. Era um domingo e não teríamos aula obviamente. Peguei minha calça que estava atirada na escrivaninha para guarda-la. Foi quando lembrei do que ainda estava guardado no bolso. Peguei a droga. Era um bom e velho baseado, companheiro de muitos jovens, adultos e até crianças.

Muita gente diz que maconha não é droga. Médicos dizem que age como remédio. Outros colocam até a maconha em seitas religiosas. Tem países que é liberada, e em outros é proibida. Essa discussão é bem polêmica, mas a minha opinião é a seguinte: tudo tem que começar de algum jeito. Os que começam com a maconha, gostam, mas vivem sem. A pessoa tem que fumar bastante para se viciar realmente em maconha. Mas mesmo quando não está completamente viciada, se ela não tem plena consciência dos males que tudo isso trás, ou finge que não sabe, a coisa começa a perder a graça. A pessoa quer algo mais forte. Bom, aí parte pra coca, ópio, heroína... E assim, acaba morto. Ou uns raros que conseguem se salvar, como eu. Vendo por esse lado, até que sou um cara que teve muita sorte.

Sofri, sim, se sofri... Mas estou vivo. Tenho um futuro pela frente, uma vida inteira. Vou ter uma família pra criar e sustentar. 

Sakura estava ali, dormindo na minha cama. Ela era a única responsável por eu ainda estar vivo. Se não fosse por ela, teria morrido na tentativa de suicídio. Eu não queria que ela morresse. Eu não podia deixar ela morrer, tinha que salvá-la, e conseqüentemente salvar a mim. 

Isso foi ótimo. Graças a isso sei que existe vida após as drogas. Sei que podem acontecer inúmeras tragédias na nossa vida, mas nós não podemos baixar a cabeça e deixar a morte nos levar. Temos que continuar lutando pela nossa vida, com todas nossas forças. Coloquei o baseado no lixo e fui até o armário guardar a calça. Quando me virei para a cama novamente, percebi Sakura se remexendo sob os lençóis.

Sakura (despertando): 'Essa hora, acordado, Shoran....?'

Sorri. Nada havia mudado. Sakura ia continuar sendo a mesma, e eu ia continuar sendo o mesmo. Nós íamos continuar juntos. 

Shoran (dando um beijo): 'Volte a dormir, Sakura...'

Não importasse o que acontecesse.

**********

            Voz: 'PAIÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

            Ah meu Deus... De novo...

            Shoran: 'Que foi, Hana?'

            Hana (deitada na cama): 'Trás água?'

            Shoran: 'Mas sua mãe trouxe um copo não faz cinco minutos!'

            Hana: 'É que eu fiz xixi... Agora tem que beber água de novo, se não vai ficar sem água dentro de mim...'

            Shoran (sorrindo): 'Está bem...'

            Saí do quarto e fui para a cozinha. Lá estava Sakura fazendo lanchinho antes de dormir.

            Sakura: 'Água de novo?'

            Shoran: 'É... essa menina vai ficar indo no banheiro a noite inteira.'

            Sakura: 'Ela te falou por que ela bebe água?'

            Shoran: 'Falou agora... que teoria, hein?'

            Sakura: 'Eu achei um amor!'

            Shoran: 'Então fica você levando água pra ela...'

            Sakura: 'Eu não...'

            Levei o copo até o quarto. Era um quarto pequeno, nada nessa casa é muito grande. Foi o que conseguimos comprar. Estou trabalhando em um escritório, sou chefe de uns, e uns tantos outros mandam em mim. Trabalho com previsões de gastos e lucros... Sakura é professora em um jardim de infância. Ganhamos o suficiente para manter à nós e à nossa filha.

            Shoran: 'Tó.'

            Hana: 'Brigada.'

            Hana se senta na cama. Estava com 6 anos já. Apesar de pequena, tem um cabelo muito comprido. Olhos castanhos, cabelos castanho claro. Saudável, forte e inteligente. A filhinha perfeita pra qualquer casal. Eu também era assim quando pequeno... e cresci. Aí tudo piorou, vocês sabem.

            Só de pensar que ela pode seguir esse caminho também, um arrepio sobe na minha espinha. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu não vou deixar ela entrar nessa vida. Talvez ela se irrite comigo, por mim protegê-la... Mas eu não saberia o que fazer se acontecesse algo com ela.

            Hana: 'Pai... Pai...'

            Shoran: 'Ahn?'

            Hana (entregando o copo): 'Cabo.'

            Shoran: 'Agora trate de dormir.'

            Hana: 'Tá.'

            Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e a cobri com o cobertor. Sai do quarto e apaguei a luz. Quando estava de volta à cozinha, a pequena passou correndo pela sala e foi até o banheiro. Desse jeito não íamos dormir hoje.

            Sakura: 'Deixa comigo. Hana!'

            Sakura vai indo até o banheiro quando ela sai.

            Hana: 'Eu?'

            Sakura: 'Sabia que se você ficar bebendo tanta água, vai começar a nascer peixes na tua barriga?'

            Hana: 'Não mãe! Eu bebo água depois tiro! Peixe não ia nascer na minha barriga!'

            Sakura: 'Ahn...'

            Hana (dando um beijo em Sakura): 'Sonha com os anjinhos, mãe.'

            Assim ela volta correndo para o quarto.

            Shoran: 'Acho que não deu certo...'

            Sakura: 'Também acho que não...'

            Shoran: 'Vamos dormir antes que ela peça mais água.'

            Sakura (rindo): 'É... vamos...'

            Shoran: 'Ah... falei com Eriol hoje. Ele se arranjou com uma inglesa que achou em Tókio. Tem 23 anos, acredita?'

            Sakura (rindo): 'Eriol vai ficar de babá?'

            Shoran (deitando): 'Que babá nada! Sempre soube que Eriol era sortudo... Ninguém nunca me ouviu.'

            Sakura: 'O que está querendo dizer com isso?'

            Shoran: 'Nada... só sei que você é mais velha que eu...'

            Sakura: 'Ei!! São só 3 meses de diferença! Isso não conta!'

            Shoran: 'Claro que conta. Sou tão novo que preciso de babá... quer cuidar de mim?'

            Sakura desmancha a cara séria que tinha, e forma um lindo sorriso.

            Sakura (se deitando): 'Está bem... Eu cuido de você.'

            Me deitei por cima dela e afastei os cabelos de seu rosto, fitando-a.

            Sakura: 'Você acha que eu já estou velha?'

            Shoran: 'Que isso Sakura... Você tá ótima. Perfeita. Não tinha como estar melhor.'

            A beijei e no amamos aquela noite. Logo depois fiquei pensando... Se minha vida tivesse acabado como eu queria, muito tempo atrás, olha tudo que eu ia ter perdido! Todas as felicidades que eu jamais teria. Lembrei de Meiling... Lembrei de Tomoyo. Vidas interrompidas pela morte. Mortes sem sentido. O que as aguardaria no futuro? Coisas boas como pra mim? Provavelmente sim. Mas elas não puderam chegar aqui, infelizmente. Tenho que dar graças por ter conseguido. Foi tudo tão difícil, mas deu certo no fim. Isso que importa.

            Acho que todo mundo já seguiu um caminho errado na vida alguma vez, se conseguimos voltar e escolher o certo, não vamos errar novamente.

            Sakura: 'Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos.'

            Shoran: 'Escolhas... Caminhos... Nossas vidas em geral.'

            Sakura: 'Pensar no passado não vai mudá-lo, Shoran. Trate de dormir...(virando pro lado)'

            Shoran: 'E meu beijo?'

            Ela torna a se virar e me beija. Ela tinha razão, pensar no passado não ia mudar nada, muito menos lamentar o que aconteceu. Bola pra frente agora, para descobrir o que ainda me resta no futuro.   

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Olá pessoas! Termino aqui minha menor fic! (Tirando uma short fic que eu fiz uma vez com a história de uma redação da escola... XD) Bem, quantidade não é qualidade! Acho que essa foi uma fic muito boa de escrever, e eu to vendo que aos pouquinhos eu estou ficando um pouco mais famosa! ^_^ Tem uma menina de Portugal que leu minha fic...  Desculpa não lembrar seu nome, viu? ^_^''''' Gostei muito de saber isso... e saber que além dela tem mais gente que lê... isso me deixou mais motivada! Agradeço a vocês! Que me incentivaram e me deram muito apoio! Do um agradecimento especial a Diu-chan, que sempre me deu boas idéia, e faz o favor de dar uma corrigida nos meus erros! ^-^ Também quero agradecer ao pessoal da Mansão da Amizade! Adoro vocês gente!!! Brigado o incentivo!!! Não posso esquecer do meu querido Saulo Dourado, grande escritor e filósofo que me sugeriu a música do início desse capítulo! Fade to Black, do Metallica! Foi ele também que fez gostar de Pink Floyd... Que por falar nisso... estou escutando Time deles.. XD

Bom, voltando ao fic.. acho que não tenho mais nada pra falar! Só digo para visitarem meu blog, e o blog do N.A.K. ^_^'''

Beijos!!!

*Júlia*

12/04/04

Notas da Diu:

Sim, sim! Agora o fic está com uma boa conclusão! O jantar do Eriol na casa dos Li (Eles estão casados, certo?) é uma boa idéia (Jú: idéia di antes pro final era o Eriol ir jantar na casa deles... só pra avisar...), mas assim também está ótimo.

Bom, como eu já te falei, tu tem evoluído muito na escrita, apesar que ainda precisa melhorar! Tenho certeza que tu dá o melhor de si, mas também tenho certeza que vc tem potencial para mais!

Adorei o Mau Caminho, tenho uma super carinho por ele desde os tempos que vc o escrevia no caderno, no meio das aulas chatas de matemática, e quando talvez fosse chamar ele de Péssima Escolha, lembra? ^^ Heheh

Foi muito divertido estar com vc nesse período de escrita, Jú, assim como em qualquer outro fic!

Espero agora a retomada do Melodia e do 13°!

Beijos!

Diu-chan


End file.
